ANXIETY
by Kohan44
Summary: Aku ingin percaya sejauh apapun sesuatu memisahkan kita, langit pun bisa menyentuh laut di ujung garis horizontal. #EventGarisMiring
1. Chapter 1 : Pendosa

Fanfiction ini diikutsertakan dalam #EventGarisMiring **  
**

**.**

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

 _Secarik kisah dari ribuan eksemplar buku cerita kehidupan._

.

Karena aku adalah makhluk buas untuk imajinasiku, karena aku pemikir brutal yang membabi buta atas keinginan-keinginan tak masuk akal, jadi aku memerangkap diriku sendiri bersamamu, memaksa renggang usia kita seolah bukan masalah, berpaling dari moral sosial, karena aku.. pendosa.

Kau bilang, "langit itu seperti laut!" Aku ingin mempercayai kata-katamu, mempercayai setiap hal yang kau lakukan, dengan binar yang berkerlap kerlip di matamu aku ingin menyaksiksan bagaimana langit dan laut yang begitu jauh jaraknya bisa bergandengan seperti yang kau sebutkan. Dengan begitu, aku tak perlu takut atas keraguan yang kusimpan dan kupendam diam-diam. Karena... kau belum tahu bagaimana isi kepalamu langsung dipenuhi banyak hal di detik matamu terbuka di pagi hari, kau belum tahu bagaimana berhemat dan memenuhi kesenanganmu itu adalah dua hal kontradiksi, kau belum tahu cara bercakapmu memiliki arti, kau belum tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang dewasa.

Tapi itu tidak apa-apa, Eren.. itu bukan masalahmu atau masalahku. Lihatlah sekarang, dimana kita, dengan siapa, mengenakan apa, dan apakah kau tersenyum? Selama kau bisa lihat aku, aku akan membuatmu tersenyum dan begitulah kita melewati hari. Sejauh apapun sesuatu memisahkan kita, ingatlah langit pun bisa menyentuh laut di ujung horizontal.

Eren,

"Mister Levi!"

Ya, seperti itu, Eren. Lambaikan tanganmu padaku, sebut namaku dengan raut sumringah. Karena aku akan percaya, kau menginginkanku sebesar aku menginginkanmu meski hasratmu itu hanya sesaat.

Sesaat sampai kau...

melewati usia remajamu.

.

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

Kau bisa tertawa sesukamu, kau bisa menangis ketika kau ingin, kau berteriak dan marah jika kau memang merasakan itu, tapi aku... kedua tanganku, yang kulitnya menebal dan tak lagi berdarah jika Cuma duri melukainya atau pisau dapur menggoresnya, bahkan tak bisa meraihmu untuk aku genggam dalam pelukan dan kuberitahu padamu bahwa aku tak ingin melepasmu, aku ingin kita berjabat tangan tanpa mempedulikan apa yang mungkin orang lain pikirkan, tanpa mempedulikan apa akibat dari yang kita lakukan terhadap masa depanmu.

"Mr Levi, aku menyukaimu!"

Berapa juta kali kau telah mengatakannya padaku? Apa kau tak cukup yakin perasaanmu itu tersampaikan?

"Hei, Mr Levi... katakan kau juga menyukaiku."

Dan apakah aku perlu mengatakan hal yang sama padamu? Eren, dengar, ada orang yang berkata mereka menyukai hujan, tapi mereka berlindung di bawah payung. Ada orang yang berkata mereka menyukai matahari, tapi mereka mengerut menghindar dari silau. Ada orang yang berkata mereka menyukai angin, tapi mereka menutup jendela dan pintu ketika angin bertiup. Itu membuatku takut ketika kau berkata kau menyukaiku, Eren.

.

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

"Kau bohong,"

Aku tersenyum, berusaha membuat wajah ceria serupa yang biasa kau buat.

"Kau bohong!"

Karena aku tak lagi sebebas dirimu, jika aku harus berbohong, itu adalah apa yang terbaik yang harus kulakukan sebagai seseorang yang telah mengarungi kehidupan lebih banyak daripada kau.

"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah ingin tumbuh dewasa. Sayang, aku bukan Peter Pan. Meski aku terperangkap dalam tubuh begini, aku tak bisa terbang."

Apa kau akan tertawa mendengar perkataan bodoh ini? Mungkin kau tak mengerti, karena bagimu aku tetap pria dewasa yang mengerti banyak hal. Aku mengira-ngira ketika kepalamu menunduk dalam menatap sepasang sepatu usang yang kau bilang itu menjadi sepatu favoritmu di hari pertama kau menerimanya, di hari ulangtahunmu, sebuah kado yang kuberikan dari gajih pertamaku, dan kau tak tahu seberapa mahal sepatu itu dan aku bersusah payah mendapatkannya dengan mengurangi jatah makan. Kau hanya memandangku sebagai lelaki dewasa yang mapan.

Sekonyong-konyong ku muntahkan kekhawatiran yang kuyakin kau tak mengerti. Kau menganggapnya lelucon bodoh, aku yakin itu. Karena jika kukatakan lebih jelas lagi, Eren, kau dan aku akan lihat seperti apa ketakutan yang kupendam. Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.

"Kau bohong!"

Apa yang tak aku dustakan kepadamu? Kesehatanku? Kisahku? Keluargaku? Pekerjaanku? Biaya sewa apartemenku? Kenapa kau tuduh aku berbohong sekarang ketika aku telah melakukan itu sejak awal? Demi mendapatkanmu, Eren.. demi membahagiakanmu, telah kubuang akal sehat dan harga diri. Kau telah membuat pendosa ini merasa bersalah, dan perasaan bersalah adalah larangan pertama bagi seorang pendosa. Kau tak tahu penderitaan yang kurasakan, Eren. Kau tak pernah tahu karena aku pendusta yang handal, meski kau sebut keahlianku ini adalah pengkhianatan karena kau percaya semua yang kuucapkan adalah kebenaran dan kau mengikuti tiap kata-kataku.

Jika aku tak pernah berdusta, apakah aku akan pernah menggengam tanganmu? Apakah kau akan mengatakan kata-kata yang membuatku khawatir kau akan melupakan kata-kata itu suatu hari nanti? Kata-kata sederhana yang menghangatkan hatiku seperti 'terimakasih!', 'aku suka dasimu, Mr Levi', dan 'aku ingin tumbuh tinggi supaya aku bisa melindungimu'. Apa bahkan kau akan berada di sini? Aku perlu berdusta, Eren. Tapi satu hal yang tak kudustakan; alasan dibalik pendustaan ini.

"Eren,"

"Mr Levi, kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita padaku?"

Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya? Sekalipun kau mengerti, apa yang bisa kau lakukan setelah itu? Karena bahkan aku, yang lebih tua darimu, meringkuk di sudut ruangan terpenjera keegoisan. Bagaimana seseorang remaja sepertimu bisa menghadapi situasi begini? Apa kau ingin katakan kau lebih dewasa dariku? Kau mampu membuat keputusan dan berjalan yakin di atas pilihanmu? Apa kau bahkan bisa membeli rokok dan menegak sake di usiamu?

Hei, Eren.. sekarang katakan mantra itu. Katakan dengan segera supaya jantung ini berakhir dan kita bisa sama-sama bebas. Kau tahu, selama jantung ini berdetak, hatiku tidak akan menyerah dan terisi penuh dengan banyak harapan yang membuatku sekarat, dan kau tak tahu sekarat menyiksamu lebih kejam daripada kematian. Katakan mantra itu, Eren. Katakan kau ingin mengakhiri ini. Biarkan aku memiliki kehidupan yang bebas, yang tak mengenal kasih, yang mengenal kekerasan adalah bagian dari keadilan hidup, yang tak mengenal perlindungan dan hanya tahu memperjuangkan diri sendiri.

"Mr Levi.. aku.. Aku ingin jadi seseorang yang bisa kau andalkan, aku juga ingin memberimu sesuatu istimewa dan mahal, tolong berhenti berbohong dan katakan semua keluh kesalmu padaku, supaya aku berguna untukmu!"

Ah, Eren.. kenapa kau mengatakan itu dan membuat keadaan lebih rumit? Kenapa kau memberi pria tua ini uluran tangan dan membuatku sulit kehilanganmu? Apa kau ingin tunjukan aku tak lebih dari orang tua biasa? Aku hanya manusia yang menua tanpa kedewasaan, begitu? Eren, bisakah kali ini kau berhenti bertingkah seolah kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan? Karena kau telah membuat pria tua ini bingung. Kau telah membuat pria tua ini mabuk setiap hari, kau telah mengoyak hatinya dalam letupan kebahagiaan, yang pria tua ini tak sadar tiap letupan telah membawa dirinya lebih dekat ke garis kematian. Ego yang kau pupuk dan kau balut dengan cinta, pria tua ini tak memiliki wadah yang cukup untuk perasaan sebesar itu. Jadi kau tahu Eren, daripada mencintainya, kau malah berusaha membunuh pria tua ini.

Ingatkah kau hari dimana kau menghabiskan waktu luangmu di apartemenku? Aku mencuri dengar percakapanmu dengan ibumu di telepon. Kau bilang, "aku ada kelas tambahan. Pelajaran bahasa Inggris dengan Mister Levi." Dan kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan ketika itu? Kau berbaring di kasurku, mengendus bauku, lalu kau mendesah memanggil namaku. Atau hari Minggu kita, kau ingat? Kau bersamaku, di atas sofa tua usang di balik selimut yang tak kau lepas sejak semalam, kau tertidur sementara aku menikmati lembar demi lembar bacaan yang tak benar-benar aku baca, karena kepalaku sibuk mengontrol diri menjagamu dari sentuhan buasku, dan di waktu bersamaan aku menahan perasaan was-was jika sewaktu-waktu pintu apartemenku diketuk dan aku melihat wajah garang kedua orangtuamu. Aku tahu, kau pun menjadi seorang pendusta karena aku. Kau katakan pada orangtuamu kau menginap di rumah teman, kan?

.

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

"Oy, Levi.. sampai kapan kau akan menonton foto usang itu?"

Levi menyelipkan selembar foto di tangannya ke dalam dompet, kemudian melupakan rekan kerjanya yang lagi-lagi memergokinya melamun sambil menatap foto kekasih lamanya.

"Ini waktunya kau masuk kelas, Levi."

"Berisik. Aku tahu. Dasar mata empat."

Levi meninggalkan ruang guru tanpa pamit dan suara, menyusuri koridor dengan dentum hak sepatu menggema di antara pilar-pilar sekolah, tawa anak-anak mengaum dan sesekali terdengar teguran. Suasana seperti itu, Levi kira dia akan berhenti merasakannya jauh-jauh hari. Levi kira dia akan membenci hal itu. Levi kira, dia tak akan tahan memilikinya menjadi bagian hidup. Enam tahun lamanya sejak dia berniat mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ini, tapi tertahan oleh sesuatu yang tak bisa dia mengerti. Karena kesimpulan tentang dirinya mengidap penyakit kejiwaan, pedopilia, bukanlah jawaban yang tepat. Dia tak memiliki hasrat yang serupa yang dimilikinya untuk Eren Jaeger kepada murid lain.

"Apa kau tak bisa lebih bersahabat dengan anak-anak?" Hange meneguk susu kedelainya sambil mengganggu jam istirahat Levi. "Lihat, itu Petra. Semua murid menyukainya. Apakah ada murid yang menyukaimu seperti mereka menyukai Petra?"

"Aku tak membutuhkan mereka menyukaiku. Mereka menyeganiku. Aku mendidik mereka, bukan membuat mereka jatuh cinta."

"Aw.." Hange menahan dagunya di atas kedua tangan. "Kata-katamu menyentuh sekali.. aku tak mengira kawan bejadku bisa sangat lembut. Oh, tapi kau sangat beruntung, Levi."

Levi mendelik, mencari raut terang Hange yang memang selalu seterang matahari pagi yang mengusik tidur.

"Kau mungkin tak disukai banyak murid, tapi kau disukai oleh seseorang yang disukai banyak murid. Hei, berhentilah menatap pacar lamamu. Kau tidak hidup untuk masa lalu. Apa yang kurang dari Petra?"

Levi diam tak menggubris, menatap langit biru yang bersih dari awan, mengingat-ingat apakah tadi pagi dia mendengar ramalan cuaca?

"Hei, Levi..."

"Hn?"

"Petra mengira kau patah hati karena tak bisa memacari sepupumu, Mikasa."

Levi menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Foto di dompetmu itu bukan selembar foto berisi satu orang kan?" kata Hange menjelaskan.

"Ah,"

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau putus dari Eren ketika kau tak bisa melupakannya setelah 6 tahun."

"Diam, kau mata empat."

Hange menguncang-guncang kotak susunya, memastikan dia tak melewatkan satu tetes pun. "Apa Mikasa tak tahu Eren pernah pacaran denganmu?"

"Kau pikir aku akan membuat pengumuman semacam itu?"

Hange mendengus menahan tawa. "Aku ingin lihat bagaimana wajahmu ketika kalian berkumpul di acara keluarga."

"Keluarga apa?"

"Kau dengan Mikasa.. Ops, maaf.. aku lupa keluargamu terlalu rumit. Perkumpulan keluarga sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang umum ya?"

"Hange, enyahlah."

"Berapa kali Eren berganti pacar setelah putus darimu?"

"Enyahlah!"

Hange mengerut, mengerti benar ini memang waktunya dia harus memberi waktu sendirian untuk Levi. Sambil berlalu, Hange mengumpat, "dasar pecundang. Kalau suka, tinggal kejar saja."

 _Berapa kali Eren berganti pacar?_

Itu terlalu sering sampai Levi tak ingat siapa saja perempuan-perempuan itu. Levi mengeluarkan dompetnya, mencabut selembar foto dan merobeknya menjadi potongan abstrak. Menghitung jumlah waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Eren kemudian membandingkannya dengan lamanya Eren bersama Mikasa, Levi sadar, itu kembali menjerumuskannya kepada kebodohan.

Apakah empat tahun, tiga, satu ribu atau dua ribu tahun, itu tak akan memberi arti apapun. Eren tak lagi kekasihnya yang berkata, "aku ingin bersama Mister Levi selama-lama lama lama-lamanya,". Eren yang berkata seperti itu hanya hidup selama tiga tahun di SMP. Tapi bukan waktu yang menuakan hubungan mereka.

"Eren.."

Ada hal yang lebih keras selain waktu untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Eren Jaeger.."

Levi mendengung, menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang anehnya masih dia ingat setelah enam tahun berlalu dari terakhir kali dia mendengarnya.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung._


	2. Chapter 2 : Obsession and Miracle

**ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

Obsesi yang orang sering salah kaprah menyebutnya sebagai cinta, ketidakpastian yang menghantui setiap langkah, ketakutan yang membuatnya tak berani melangkah keluar zona nyaman. Semua itu menciptakan ANXIETY. Kisah perasaan terlarang. Ereri. Not Riren. Mature Content.

.

"Aku ingin bersama Mister Levi selama-lama lama lama-lamanya."

Terkadang, jika kita sedang bertukar pesan, aku lupa bahwa kekasihku seorang laki-laki dan adalah anak SMP, muridku sendiri. Banyak kata yang dia ucapkan tanpa rasional, dan aku menerimanya seperti seseorang idiot yang hanya menerima pendidikan sampai tamat SD. Kau tahu, Eren, aku pernah mendengar kalimat 'cinta adalah anugrah', tapi aku tak pernah sepakat.

Saat usiaku 8 tahun, aku baru disekolahkan. Sampai sekarang aku tak tahu pasti mengapa seperti itu. Mungkin Ibu lupa umurku, atau badanku yang terlalu kecil dibanding anak-anak lain sehingga Ibu kira aku masih kecil. Tak lama setelah mulai bersekolah, Ibu membawaku ke Kanagawa. Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengenakan pakaianku sendiri, bukan sisa potongan pakaian ibu yang dipotong dan dijahit ulang menjadi dua potong baju. Itu baju pertamaku yang paling bagus yang sengaja dibeli hanya untukku seorang, sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak dengan saku kecil di dada kiri. Untuk yang pertama kali juga, aku mengenakan sepatu baru, bukan sepatu yang diturunkan dari sepupuku, sepatu hitam mengkilat dan itu membuatku yakin jika aku pergi ke sekolah mengenakan sepatu ini, teman-teman akan berhenti mengejekku.

Aku tidak pernah ingat seberapa jauh Kanagawa itu. Aku hanya ingat Ibu membeli tiket, kami duduk sebentar di stasiun menunggu kedatangan kereta, setelah kereta tiba, kami menaiki salah satu gerbong kosong, Ibu menggenggam tanganku dan tak membiarkanku bergabung dengan dua anak yang berlarian ke depan lalu ke belakang gerbong, menyusuri bagian yang belum pernah mereka lihat, dan mengomentari apapun yang mereka temukan di balik jendela kereta. Itu perjalanan pertamaku menaiki kereta, dan rasanya tidak seistimewa yang dua anak itu ceritakan karena setelah mendengar berkali-kali kereta melolong, aku jatuh di pangkuan Ibu, kemudian terbangun di stasiun tujuan kami, stasiun terakhir Kanagawa. Bagiku, itu perjalanan yang paling singkat.

Kami berjalan amat jauh dari stasiun. Aku tak tahu berapa lama kami berjalan. Yang kuingat, kakiku terasa sakit dan aku mulai lapar. Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku dan mengeluh, tapi aku tahu Ibu tak akan berkata apa-apa, sama seperti ketika kami di rumah dan seharian kami tak makan apapun. Ibu hanya akan menarikku ke pangkuannya, mengusap kepalaku sampai aku tertidur. Jadi aku terus berjalan sambil menonton sepatu mengkilapku kini tertutupi debu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Nak. Ibu mau beli minum." Kata Ibu setelah kami duduk di halte bus yang membuatku bertanya-tanya kenapa kami tidak menaiki bus jika rute yang kami tuju juga dilewati bus.

Halte itu kecil yang mirip dengan halte yang ada di dekat sekolah. Hanya ada satu baris bangku untuk tiga orang. Rumput ilalang dan bunga kertas hidup liar di sekeliling tembok dan tiang halte. Aku berpindah duduk, mencoba tiap bangku, kemudian berlari ke belakang halte, sesekali melompat dan berlarian. Aku diam menonton saat bus tiba menurunkan penumpang. Tak banyak yang turun, dan tak ada yang naik. Bus itu nampak seperti kotak besi besar mengangkut segelintir orang. Sama seperti kotak-kotak sawah yang mengelilingi halte ini. Kosong.

Ibu masih belum kembali. Aku mengira-ngira kemana perginya Ibu sambil berdiri menghadap arah yang Ibu tuju. Sejauh mata memandang, aku hanya bisa melihat jalan berdebu tanpa aspal. Di ujung jalan ada gubuk yang terlihat sangat kecil dari sini. Entah mengapa, aku percaya Ibu membeli minum di sana, dan karena nampaknya gubuk itu tak jauh, aku percaya Ibu akan segera cepat kembali. Jadi aku duduk manis sampai tak sadar jatuh tertidur, ketika membuka mata seorang laki-laki berbahu kekar dengan topi koboi lebar mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapanku. "Ikut denganku, Nak. Aku pamanmu, Kelly Ackerman."

Aku belum tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku hari itu. Aku hanya mengikuti kata-katanya, duduk di belakangnya sambil berpegangan kuat ke kedua sisi jaket kulitnya. Itu kali pertamanya aku mengendarai motor. Kami melewati gubuk yang aku tonton dan di tempat itu, aku menemukan jendela dengan kaca pecah dan pintu yang dipaku dengan dua papan menyilang. Aku pada saat itu langsung tahu, itu bukan tempat Ibu membeli minum. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku menduga-duga dimana Ibu membeli minum, barangkali ke sanalah kami akan pergi. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, tiba-tiba jalan sudah beraspal, langit berubah gelap dan apa-apa yang kulihat bersinar terang. Orang-orang berjalan cepat, kendaraan lalu lalang, kemana pun mataku mengarah di sana lah aku menemukan bangunan-bangunan tinggi dan toko-toko menjual banyak hal. Yang paling hebat yang kulihat malam itu adalah tv yang amat besar dipajang di sebuah bangunan. Aku yang dari kampung mengira-ngira, mungkin saking besarnya tv tersebut, sang pemilik tidak bisa menaruhnya di rumah, dan siapa pula yang memiliki tv sebesar itu? Dia pasti orang teramat kaya.

Paman memarkirkan motornya di gang sempit yang di ujungnya terdapat empat kotak tong sampah berjajar. Aku diajak masuk melewati pintu besi berkarat yang ku tengok di dalamnya nampak gelap. Satu per satu kakiku bergerak menaiki anak tangga dengan hati-hati, tak ada jendela atau penerangan. Satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan adalah cahaya remang dari ventilasi di dinding dan dari cela pintu-pintu yang kami lewati. Setiba di depan pintu nomor 325, Paman memperkenalkanku kepada tempat tinggalnya. Meski dari luar nampak kumuh, aku tak mengira Paman memiliki ruangan yang rapi dan bersih.

Tidak banyak yang Paman katakan setelah mengajakku berkeliling ruangan, menunjukkanku tempat aku tidur, tempat yang boleh aku kunjungi, dan tempat yang tak boleh aku sentuh. Lalu Paman menyodorkan sebilah pisau.

"Lihat, pegang seperti ini," kata Paman. "Lalu kau robek begini," Paman mengambil seekor ikan, memperlihatkan kepadaku apa yang harus kulakukan. Setelahnya, dia berdiri berkacak pinggang memberikan banyak perintah yang tidak benar-benar aku pahami waktu itu, tapi aku melakukannya sambil berpikir mencari alasan kenapa aku berada di sini melakukan ini, kemana Ibu? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak kulontarkan.

Aku baru tahu kenapa aku diajari merobek ikan setelah Paman bilang, "sisakan ikan itu untuk sarapan besok." Malam itu, menu makanku adalah ikan. Aku yang terbiasa makan nasi sebagai menu utama dan nasi sebagai menu lauk pauk, kelewat senang sampai lupa soal Ibu.

Tapi pada keesokan hari, pertanyaan itu kembali muncul. Sampai hari demi hari berlalu membawaku tumbuh sedikit lebih besar dan mampu mengendalikan pisau di tanganku dengan cekatan, aku paham di tempat seperti apa aku tinggal dan orang macam apa Kelly Ackerman itu. Paman jarang pulang, jadi aku harus mencari makan sendiri. Jika di tempat Ibu aku harus diam bersembunyi saat laki-laki asing datang mengunjungi rumah kami, di sini aku bisa pergi kemanapun, mengambil apapun mentah-mentah, dimanapun, dengan syarat; tak seorang pun melihat aku berbelanja. Aku harus bisa memasak jika yang kuambil adalah makanan mentah. Sebelum itu, perjalanan dari pasar ke apartemen Paman adalah tantangan berat lainnya. Selain mungkin aku bisa berpapasan dengan polisi, aku bisa saja bertemu dengan gelandangan yang bertubuh lebih besar dariku dan mereka mengincar apa yang kupunya. Bukan hanya itu yang kupahami.

Eren, saat Ibuku pergi membeli minuman, pada hari itulah aku berada di kardus kecil tanpa selimut menunggu seseorang memungutku dengan kasian. Paman Kelly tidak memungutku karena iba. Aku ada untuk menggurangi pekerjaannya mencari isi perut. Eren, apakah mereka berdua anugrah untuk mencintaiku?

Bagiku, anugrah adalah ketika aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang warga asing. Kedua orangtuanya berterimakasih amat banyak padaku dengan linangan air mata. Sebab, mereka kira aku menyelamatkannya dari mobil berkecapatan tinggi. Aku tak paham apapun. Mereka memintaku mendatangi alamat yang tertera di kartu yang mereka berikan, dan di sanalah aku mendapat pendidikan secara gratis. Tidak. Setelah itu aku tidak berhenti mencuri. Tapi aku menemukan cara lain yang lebih nampak terhormat daripada mencuri. Menipu.

"Tak ada makanan hari ini, tapi ini yang aku dapat." Kataku sambil melempar bungkusan coklat panjang. Paman Kelly mengkerut lalu tertawa setelah mengintip isi bungkusan tersebut.

"Aku tak sadar kau sudah tumbuh besar, Levi." Katanya bernada bangga.

Esoknya, semua uang yang kupunya raib bersama Paman Kelly, dan sampai hari ini aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

Eren, apakah Paman Kelly, keluargaku, adalah anugerah?

Bagiku, anugerah adalah tak sengaja menyelamatkan seorang warga asing dan membiarkannya memelihara parasit ini, diriku. Aku menempel pada mereka sampai aku mendapat pekerjaan ini lalu aku bertemu denganmu. Kau... Eren, apa kau anugerahku?

"Aku ingin bersama Mister Levi selama-lama lama lama-lamanya."

Saat menangis karena lapar, aku merasa baik-baik saja karena Ibu mengelus belakang kepalaku. Tapi dia membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, sampai aku tak ingat bahwa hari ini pun aku masih menunggunya. Saat Paman Kelly membawaku di motornya, aku merasa beruntung karena dia mengajariku bertahan hidup. Pada kenyataannya, aku tak jauh berbeda dari anjing yang diajari beberapa perintah supaya bisa dimanfaatkan oleh majikannya. Dia hanya menggunakanku sebagai alat peringan kehidupannya. Saat kau berkata ingin bersamaku selamanya, kau ingin aku melakukan apa untukmu? Berapa lama _selamanya_ itu? Kemana kau akan pergi setelah itu?

Eren, biarkan aku memelukmu hari ini dan menikmati setiap detik yang aku punya sekarang. Aku tak ingin mendengar kata _selamanya_ selama aku bisa bersamamu hari ini. Aku pun tak ingin kau berjanji dan membuatku berharap kau akan menepati janjimu. Aku yang telah menipu banyak orang paham betul apa makna janji. Kata-kata cuma kebohongan yang menjadikannya nampak suci padahal menutup semua bau busuk. Aku ingin kau berhenti berdusta kepada orangtuamu, tapi aku juga tak ingin kehilanganmu.

Cinta adalah hal yang amat kompleks, yang banyak orang salah kaprah. Mereka pikir dengan memiliki seseorang, mengikatnya dengan pernikahan, itu tandanya mereka mencintai orang tersebut. Bukankah itu hanya obsesi semata?

Eren, bagiku cukuplah kau bersamaku. Apapun yang kau rasakan kepadaku, simpan itu dan biarkan momen tentang kita bertumbuh kembang.

Keajaiban adalah hal paling aneh. Eren, mungkin aku juga bukan anugerah untukmu. Aku tidak pernah sadar kapan atau bagaimana kau membuatku bahagia di waktu-waktu tak terduga. Kau terus mengejutkanku. Tapi begitulah cara kerja keajaiban. Momen yang kita punya adalah keajaiban.

.

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

"Dia sangat dewasa, Mr Levi. Aku senang mengobrol dengannya."

Memuji adalah tindakan yang baik yang bisa memotivasi seseorang melakukan hal yang lebih baik lagi. Itu apa yang kupelajari selama pendidikanku di perguruan. Tapi apakah kau tahu, Eren, pujian juga bisa menimbulkan kejahatan? Rasa iri yang berkembang menjadi tindakan.

Saat kau ceritakan kepadaku kisah keseharianmu yang separuhnya sudah kuketahui karena aku ada di sana menonton apa-apa yang kau lakukan, ada bagian-bagian yang tidak ingin kudengar tapi itu adalah bagian favoritmu. Seperti saat di pelajaranku kau bisa satu kelompok dengan dia dan kau memuji seberapa pintar dia dan sering menolongmu di banyak mata pelajaran.

Aku, jika kau bandingkan dengan gadis cilik yang kau kagumi itu, tentu bukan tandingannya. Aku, sekalipun masa sekolah dasarku tak penuh sampai 6 tahun, tapi telah menempuh jumlah tahun pendidikan yang lebih tinggi daripada gadis itu. Apa aku tidak lebih hebat darinya, Eren?

"Mr Levi!"

Dan aku bisa melakukan hal lebih yang pasti dia tak bisa lakukan ini padamu, Eren.

"Ahh,"

Membuatmu mendesah di sekolah, apakah dia sanggup melakukan itu? Apa bahkan dia memiliki kemampuan ini?

"Ahh.. Mist.. ngg.."

"Eren,"

"Mr Levi, kau menelan air liurku?"

"Apa aku harus memuntahkannya ketika kita berciuman?"

Masalah seksuil, bagimu waktu itu tentu saja, adalah hal rumit yang kau pikirkan secara teoritis. Jangan kau pikirkan mengapa aku menggigitmu, menjilat tengkuk lehermu, atau memasukkan lidahku di mulutmu. Eren, satu-satunya yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menikmatinya. Kau tak tahu apa yang kulakukan semata-mata menghentikanmu membicarakan apa yang tak kusukai.

.

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

"Hai, Pedoli, apa kabarmu hari ini?"

Levi mendesis saat Hange datang menepuk pundaknya dengan lembaran map tipis.

"Oh, apa keningmu selalu merengut setiap saat?"

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?"

"Pedoli. Pe-do-li dari pedopelia. Lucu kan?"

"Kau tahu kita sedang berada dimana?"

"Yang jelas bukan tempat kau bisa menggoda siapapun lalu menyeretnya ke kamar." Hange duduk di ujung meja, membuka minuman kaleng sampai terdengar desis segar menghambur keluar.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu."

"Hn. Aku tak mengatakan kau pernah melakukan itu. Lagipula, kau kan Pedoli."

Levi mengerut, memberi Hange sorot ancaman.

"Kau tak tergoda oleh laki-laki atau perempuan dewasa kan?"

"Hange!"

"Yap. Yap. Aku paham. Aku paham." Desah lega keluar dari mulut Hange setelah dia menyelesaikan satu tegukan panjang. Matanya melirik kiri-kanan, mencari tahu kalau-kalau ada guru lain mendengar percakapan mereka. "Soda di siang hari memang yang terbaik!"

Levi berbalik hendak meninggalkannya ketika tiba-tiba Hange menahannya dengan berkata, "aku bertemu Eren. Wah, wah, pantas saja kau homo. Kau benar-benar menyukai tipe roti kasur ya ketimbang roti tawar?"

Levi mendelik, menjawabnya cepat, "bicara apa kau?"

"Hei, buat apa bertingkah seolah perawan? Perut Eren memang terbaik!" Hange terkikik. Pipinya berubah merah jambu dan itu membuat tangan Levi melayang cepat mencengkram kerahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Eren?"

"Emm... apa ya?"

"Hange," Levi menggeram.

"Katakan saja aku penasaran dengan foto bocah yang di dompetmu. Aslinya, dia sama sekali tidak seperti anak-anak."

Levi mendesah dalam hati. Tentu saja Eren yang Hange lihat di dompetnya adalah Eren bersama Mikasa bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika mereka baru berpacaran di SMA dan Levi mencuri foto yang diunggah ke sosial media itu lalu mencetaknya. Mengingat tindakan konyolnya itu, Levi tak pernah tak memukul kepalanya sendiri. Itu kenapa, hari ini foto itu hilang dari dompetnya, berubah menjadi robekan sampah.

.

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

.

"Ahh..."

Peluh menetes turun dari keningnya.

"E-Eren.."

Tangannya menjalar mengikuti lekuk tubuh itu, mengusap bentuk otot tangannya, berputar-putar di dadanya dan menikmati bagaimana tiap sentuhan membawanya bernafsu tinggi. Levi tak ingat Eren memiliki tubuh yang seperti ini, tapi dia menyukainya.

"Mister, nghh,"

Lenguhan Eren, entah sejak kapan, menjadi bagian favorit Levi.

"Terus.. terus.. Ah!"

Levi meracau tiap kali Eren mendorongnya lebih dekat menuju puncak kenikmatan.

"Mister Levi," Eren meraih dagunya, menariknya mendekat. "Mister," dia menatapnya lekat. Levi melenguh dan mengerang protes, merasakan dirinya hampir mencampai klimaks jika saja Eren tak berhenti. "Mister, aku.. _beep-beep-beep_."

"Ha?"

"Mister, _beep-beep-beep._ "

"Bicara apa kau?"

" _Beep-beep! Beep! Beep!"_

Pagi itu, Levi membuka mata dengan perasaan campur aduk. Jam alarm di dekat kepalanya terus berdering lebih dari dua menit dan dia biarkan seperti itu. Bangun tidur dengan cara seperti itu tidak pernah menjadi cara yang baik. Saat Levi merobek foto Eren bersama Mikasa, Levi yakin betul dia tak memiliki ketertarikan dengan kekasih lamanya itu. Semua ini, Levi yakin, gara-gara Hange yang kemarin berkata bertemu dengan Eren dan dia memiliki perut roti sobek.

Levi tak pernah membayangkan Eren yang seperti itu. Eren selalu lebih pendek darinya dengan kaki dan lengan kurus, kulit coklat dan pipi tembem. Seperti apa Eren hari ini?

Levi berguling, menahan perutnya yang bergerumul masih merasakan sensasi mimpi basah. Tangannya turun, mengecek keadaan sesuatu yang sudah sangat parah dan Levi tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengurusnya di pagi hari.

"Roti sobek? _Fuck_."

.

.

 _Bersambung_

.

.

" _Roti sobek?_ Fuck." was also my expression when a real person talked something funny about it.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Smith

Obsesi yang orang sering salah kaprah menyebutnya sebagai cinta, ketidakpastian yang menghantui setiap langkah, ketakutan yang membuatnya tak berani melangkah keluar zona nyaman. Semua itu menciptakan ANXIETY. Kisah perasaan terlarang. Ereri. Not Riren. Mature Content.

.

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

Ada tempat yang sering kukunjungi, ada makanan yang sering aku beli, ada kebiasaan yang berusaha tak aku lupakan, sekalipun aku tahu semua itu harus kuhentikan. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang terus berubah dengan orang-orang yang datang-pergi silih berganti; membeli makanan yang membuatku bosan dan muak memakannya, dan aku membelinya berharap seseorang melihatku sedang menggenggam makanan itu lalu berkata, "ah, aku juga suka rasa itu. Apa aku boleh mencobanya?" dan aku mengenakan jam di lengan kanan, supaya seseorang berkata, "sebaiknya kau memakainya di sebelah kiri, Mr Levi, supaya kau bisa makan dengan tangan kanan."; berharap aku menemukan sesuatu yang kucari dari masa lalu, meskipun di dunia tak ada hal yang tetap sama.

Aku berdiri di deretan rak komik, membolak-balik halaman yang tak membuatku tertarik. Aku hanya melihat-lihat gambar sambil menunggu. Mungkin seseorang akan melihatku dan berkata, "oh, aku juga baca komik itu! Kau menyukainya? Aku sangat menyukainya! Aku penggemar berat pengarang komik itu!"

Ketika aku melewati taman, berjalan di trotoar ramai, atau menunggu kedatangan kereta, terkadang aku melihatmu di sana duduk di kursi taman, atau berdiri menunggu lampu penyeberang berubah warna, atau berdiri gusar di stasiun sambil sesekali mengecek jam tangan. Warna rambutmu, gaya rambutmu, bentuk wajahmu, aku kira mereka adalah kau. Tapi setelah aku mengerjap, aku mengira-ngira mengapa orang yang sangat jauh berbeda darimu itu bisa nampak seperti dirimu. Bukankah kau hanya anak laki-laki, sedangkan mereka pria dewasa?

"Bodoh,"

Dan pria tua ini selalu menjadi bodoh kapanpun dia memikirkanmu, Eren. Sekalipun aku menghapus fotomu, menghapus hubungan akun sosial kita, tapi itu tidak menghapus ingatanku.

.

 **ANXIETY**

" _I'm always searching for your figure everywhere,_

 _although I know you won't be there."_

.

Hal yang kusukai soal bangun pagi adalah aku punya banyak waktu untuk membersihkan diri. Tapi pagi ini, aku menonton jari jemariku yang lengket dilumuri cairan putih kental. Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sendirian sebelumnya, dan aku tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa merasa jijik dengan apa yang kubuat sendiri, tapi sulit bagiku menahannya. Semua ini gara-gara...

"Roti sobek? _Fuck_."

Hal yang pertama kulakukan setiba di sekolah adalah mencari Hange Zoe, si biang pembuat onar. Aku tak tahu apa urusan dia sampai mencari Eren dan mengatakan hal bodoh soal roti.

"Dimana kau menemukan Eren?"

Hange menyeringai, terkekeh. "Ya, Tuhan.. Levi.. apa penismu menderita hanya gara-gara mendengar aku bertemu dengan Eren?"

Aku bahkan tak yakin makhluk ini berjenis kelamin perempuan ketika semua yang dikatakannya adalah hal-hal kotor. Tanganku semakin keras mencengkram kerah Hange.

"Katakan!"

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kau... tak tahu dimana Eren?"

Kubuang cengkramanku sampai punggung Hange menabrak dinding, kemudian mendesis meninggalkannya menuju kelas.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku aktif di sosial media. Sekarang di ponsel pintarku hanya terdapat segelintir aplikasi mengobrol yang memungkinkanku menghubungi dan dihubungi rekan kerja dan keluarga Smith saja. Akun yang lain telah dimusnahkan oleh keinginan yang berubah menjadi ego demi melupakan Eren Jaeger. Sekarang, setelah pikiranku jernih, dipikir-pikir lagi buat apa aku bersi keras menanyai Hange soal Eren? Lagipula penisku tidak separah yang Hange bilang.

.

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

Jam tanganku memperlihatkan satu jam lagi menuju tengah malam, itu artinya kereta terakhir sudah lewat. Jika aku ketinggalan kereta, aku perlu mengabari Erwin supaya aku bisa menginap di apartemennya dan mungkin dia bisa menjemputku di sini. Tapi, itu tidak terdengar seperti seorang Ackerman. Jika aku kehabisan kereta, Levi Ackerman memilih tidur di stasiun atau ke kafe internet.

"Kau masih punya ponsel yang kuberikan, kan?"

Dan Erwin Smith, anak yang kuselamatkan bertahun-tahun lalu, selalu muncul tiba-tiba sesaat setelah aku memikirkannya. Terkadang aku berpikir pertemuan kami memang jodoh. Ya, kalau saja aku tidak pernah bertemu Eren.

"Ya, dan kau tak perlu mengirimiku ponsel baru lagi."

"Kalau begitu, gunakan ponselmu!"

Aku mengerling, mengambil langkah menuju arah manapun asal arah itu tak menuju Erwin Smith.

"Levi,"

Erwin menutup pintu mobilnya, buru-buru mengejarku.

"Tidak ada lagi kereta jam segini."

Terkadang aku mengutuk kenapa kakiku lebih pendek dari Erwin. Sekalipun aku berlari, Erwin selalu bisa menahan langkahku.

"Kenapa kau tak tinggal di apartemen yang sama denganku? Bukankah apartemenku lebih dekat dengan tempat kerjamu?"

"Tinggal bersamamu?"

"Maksudku, gedung apartemen yang sama." Erwin cepat-cepat meralat kalimatnya. "Tidak harus ruangan yang sama."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan apartemen lamaku." Dan aku tak bisa mengatakan kepadanya bahwa biaya apartemen di tempatnya tidak sebanding dengan jumlah uang yang kudapat, sekalipun aku yakin jika aku tinggal di apartemen itu, keluarga Smith akan membayarnya.

Aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpa Paman bukan hanya berkat ilmu yang diajarkannya kepadaku, tapi juga berkat kebodohan keluarga Smith yang berkali-kali berucap mereka berhutang tak ternilai kepadaku, padahal yang mereka lakukan adalah memaksaku berhutang kepada mereka. Pembisnis macam mereka adalah penipu ulung yang tiba-tiba menjeratmu dengan banyak tagihan uang di akhir buaian kemewahan.

Tanpa bantuan Keluarga Smith pun aku bisa membayar apartemen semahal apapun. Pekerjaan menipu jauh lebih mudah di jaman _smartphone_. Tapi... sungguhkah aku akan melakukan itu lagi setelah hal itu membuatku berpisah dari Eren?

"Bagaimana kalau kau bermalam di apartemenku?"

Aku terdiam, menonton dasi mewah Erwin yang dijepit dengan penjepit keemasan, berkilau terkena lampu malam. Kalau tidak salah, itu hadiah dari ibunya, dan jika barang itu berasal dari sesama keluarga Smith, pastilah itu bukan barang murah. Aku mengira-ngira, berapa jumlah yang dikeluarkan ibunya hanya demi membeli barang sekecil itu.

"Tidak."

Aku berbalik dan di waktu bersamaan Erwin menarik lenganku, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh dalam dekapannya.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau tidur di stasiun, kan?" katanya dingin.

"Lepaskan."

"Ikut denganku."

Eren, aku bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Erwin Smith. Sekolah itu, tanpa sepengetahuan murid dan guru-guru, adalah milik keluarga Smith. Makanya aku bisa lulus tanpa memusingkan persoalan dokumen identitas dan sebagainya. Aku melompati beberapa tahun jenjang pendidikan karena usiaku tak sesuai dengan level itu, dan selain pendidikan formal, aku mendapat pengajaran privat untuk mengejar tahun-tahun yang tertinggal. Kau tahu, Erwin adalah salah satu guru pribadiku, dan itu pun tak ada yang tahu. Aku sangat bodoh, Eren. Jadi aku membutuhkan Erwin mengajariku banyak hal dari pagi sampai sore, bahkan di malam hari pun, karena aku sering menolak apapun yang diberikannya padaku di siang hari. Belajar itu amat menyiksa.

Erwin suka mengelus rambutku tiap kali aku merengut atau membuang buku paket. Erwin membuatkanku teh saat aku mengantuk. Erwin memperlihatkanku album fotonya sambil bercerita dalam bahasa Inggris, dan itu bagaimana aku bisa seperti dia dan keluarga Smith lainnya, fasih berbahasa Inggris. Erwin mengeluarkan uang sementara aku mengeluarkan pisau saat dia menemukanku disudutkan oleh beberapa preman yang pernah bermasalah saat aku masih tinggal di apartemen Paman. Erwin melakukan banyak hal untukku. Mungkin dia bermaksud membalas budi setelah merasa nyawanya kuselamatkan.

Hari itu, kami kembali ke kediaman Smith, dan Erwin dengan raut dan suara riang gembira mencari kedua orangtuanya. Aku, dengan kaki pendekku, berusaha menghentikannya. Erwin, seingatku, anak yang patuh dan suka menghukum dirinya sendiri ketika dia melanggar aturan sekalipun tak seorang pun mengetahui kesalahannya. Aku yakin Erwin tak akan berbohong. Setelah dia menceritakan kepada orangtuanya tentang aku yang diserang preman-preman dan aku menghunuskan pisau ke arah mereka, keluarga Smith mungkin tak akan berpandangan yang sama tentangku, mereka akan berhenti berfikir aku adalah seorang ksatria.

Kakiku terlalu pendek. Erwin bisa melompati tiga anak tangga sekaligus, sementara bagiku dua anak tangga saja sudah merupakan penghargaan. Erwin berhasil tiba lebih dulu di depan orangtuanya. Kedua orangtuanya tengah duduk di balkon dengan meja yang ditutup berkas-berkas, sebagian dokumen menumpuk di salah satu kursi. Aku tak berani mendekat ketika Erwin mulai bercerita dalam bahasa Inggris. Aku berdiri di belakang mereka dalam hening, diam-diam mendengarkan setiap kata.

Erwin memulai ceritanya, "hari ini aku kalah taruhan dari Levi." Kalimat pertamanya, aku tak ingat soal bagian itu. "Nilai matematikanya lebih tinggi dariku." Kalimat selanjutnya, aku sadar apa yang sedang dia lakukan. "Jadi aku harus meneraktirnya di _game center._ "

Aku adalah murid terbodoh di sekolah, Eren. Keluarga Smith memberiku banyak guru privat dan aku masih membutuhkan pengajaran dari Erwin. Mengalahkan guruku sendiri terdengar seperti... kebohongan yang bodoh. Tapi jika Erwin yang mengatakannya, siapa yang tak mempercayai Pangeran Smith ini? Dan dengan begitu, dia mendapatkan kembali uangnya.

"Levi," Erwin kembali memanggilku. "Bermalam di apartemenku."

Aku kembali termenung. Apa arti bermalam? Tertidur di kamar Erwin gara-gara kelelahan belajar? Meminjam bahu Erwin untuk beristirahat setelah tubuhku remuk dari perkelahian? Lalu aku mulai banyak bicara dan membiarkan Erwin menyentuhku? Dan aku berakhir jatuh tertidur, kelelahan, kemudian terbangun saat matahari kembali naik. Sejak kapan _bermalam_ berubah makna? Sejak kapan kami memulainya? Aku tak suka itu, dan lebih tak suka jika wajah Eren tiba-tiba muncul saat aku mengingat masa laluku bersama Erwin.

"Apa apartemenku terlalu kotor untukmu?"

Eren, jika kau terlahir lebih cepat dan kita bertemu sebelum aku mendapat pekerjaan ini, atau bahkan sebelum aku mengenal keluarga Smith, aku yakin aku tak akan pernah merasa menyesal dan bersalah tiap kali terlintas apa-apa yang pernah aku dan Erwin lakukan bersama. Pertemuanku dengan Erwin bukanlah kesalahan. Mereka yang sejatinya menyelamatkan hidupku. Tapi bertemu denganmu, Eren, membuat semua yang pernah terjadi bersama Erwin seperti dosa besar yang menggerogoti kecemasanku, menghantuiku, dan aku ingin melupakan semua itu. Mengubah suara berat Erwin dengan lenguhan dan jeritanmu, melupakan aroma Erwin dengan bau khasmu, tapi kalian memiliki kebaikan dan sikap yang serupa. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?

"Aku suka apartemenmu, Erwin."

Tangan kami saling mengait, mengacuhkan tatapan orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat di dekat kami. Erwin tersenyum padaku, dan itu salah satu hal yang aku sukai darinya. Bukankah Erwin alasan dan cara tepat untuk melupakan Eren? Dan dia telah melewati masa remaja, telah memiliki masa depannya, dan dia tak akan pergi kemanapun. Jika memang dia harus pergi, dia tahu kemana harus kembali.

Menjadi dewasa, Eren. Itu masalahnya. Ketika kau yang berkata, "aku mencintai Mr. Levi!" bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu ketika kau tak tahu rasanya sakit hati? Pernahkah kau putus cinta? Pernahkah kau ditolak? Tahukah kau cinta itu penuh pengkhianatan?

Aku membiarkan Erwin menuntunku sambil berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris tentang makanan apa yang dia punya dan apa yang ingin aku makan. Aku tak mendengarnya betul-betul, karena mataku sibuk menonton sepatu kulit mengkilap yang mengingatkanku dengan sepatu bagus pertamaku. Saat kutengadahkan kepala, Erwin tengah menatapku, lalu dia melepas genggaman tangan kami.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Kau bilang, kita seharusnya tidak melakukan ini lagi."

Aku menonton tangannya yang kosong. Mendadak, tanganku terasa dingin dan aku tak menyukai itu.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur." Kuraih kembali tangannya, membawanya cepat ke mobil. Erwin tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Jadi kubiarkan dia memimpinku.

Pada saat aku membuka pintu depan mobil, seseorang tengah menonton kami di seberang trotoar, membuatku membeku terpana.

"Levi?"

Erwin menegur saat aku diam terlalu lama di depan pintu terbuka sementara tanganku yang lain menggantung di tangannya. Buru-buru ku lepas rangkulan tangan kami.

"Cepat masuk, Erwin!"

Erwin mengernyit, "Ada apa?"

"Cepat masuk!" aku mendorongnya, memaksanya memutar cepat menuju bangku pengemudi, lalu aku cepat-cepat kembali ke pintuku.

Nafasku tercekat, tubuhku mematung kaku sementara sebagian diriku berteriak menyerukan keinginan bodoh ketika dia memanggil namaku, aku ingin berbalik menyahut panggilan itu. Karena tak peduli berapa kali pun aku mengerjap, gaya rambut orang itu tak berubah, bentuk wajahnya tetap sama, dan dia memiliki tinggi yang tak aku kenali, dia...

"Mister Levi!"

Eren melompati pagar pembatas jalan, menyeberang mengabaikan lalu lalang kendaraan. Aku menarik pintu, buru-buru berseru menyuruh Erwin menjalankan mobil.

.

.

 _Bersambung.._

.


	4. Chapter 4 : Destiny

Obsesi yang orang sering salah kaprah menyebutnya sebagai cinta, ketidakpastian yang menghantui setiap langkah, ketakutan yang membuatnya tak berani melangkah keluar zona nyaman. Semua itu menciptakan ANXIETY. Kisah perasaan terlarang. Ereri. Not Riren. In some extent, it's mature Content.

* * *

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

Original characters and story of

Shingeki No Kyojin by

Hajime Isayama

(A Fanfiction)

By Kohan44

* * *

Pertama kali aku mulai menyesap rokok, saat itu aku masih di SMA. Ketika itu, aku masih belum sadar apa manfaat bersekolah. Biasanya aku bolos beberapa jam pelajaran hanya untuk duduk-duduk santai sambil mengisap batang rokok.

Terkadang Erwin datang menyapa, "Siapa yang memberimu rokok?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku mengenal rokok sejak sejauh kenangan masa kecil yang bisa kuingat. Ibuku merokok, Paman merokok, dan siapa orang-orang yang ku kenal di masa lalu tak merokok?

Ibu memberikan mangkuk nasi padaku dan dia sendiri memilih membakar tembakau rokok ketimbang mengisi perutnya dengan nasi. Jika kuingat-ingat, Paman Kelly pun memiliki kebiasaan serupa. Aku jarang melihat Paman menghadap mangkuk nasi. Bau bir bercampur asap rokok adalah bau khasnya. Aku rasa, rokok sudah seperti makanan pokok. Bukankah tidak salah jika kemudian aku pun menjadi seorang perokok?

Erwin mencabut batang rokok di bibirku yang kemudian dia main-mainkan, berputar seperti stik drum..

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya serius.

"Kenapa tak kau coba?"

Erwin mengernyit. Aku tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa melanggar aturan begitu saja. Terlebih lagi, kami masih di sekolah dan guru-guru bisa mencium bau rokok dari tangan dan kemeja kami dengan mudah. Belum lagi jika sudah sampai rumah, orangtua Erwin akan tahu kami merokok sedetik setelah kami berbicara kepada mereka. Nafas perokok sangat khas.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Ku ambil batang rokok itu lalu memperlihatkannya cara merokok. Aku pun, pada waktu itu, tak tahu cara merokok yang benar seperti apa, itu rokok pertamaku. Tapi aku sering memperhatikan Ibu menyangga keningnya dengan dua jari mengapit rokok, dua jari itu dia tempelkan di bibir lalu dia sesap dalam-dalam sampai bara membakar, sementara Paman Kelly menyesap rokok dengan lima jari hampir menutupi wajahnya. Aku tidak bisa menunjukan gaya Ibu merokok kepada Erwin, jadi aku meminjam gaya Paman.

Asap menyembur keluar dari mulut dan hidungku. Erwin berdecak kagum, dan sejujurnya diriku sendiri kaget aku bisa melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" katanya mengulangi.

Aku diam tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tak ada yang benar-benar kurasakan. Maksudku...

"Sulit dijelaskan." Jawabku dengan tenang, berpura-pura aku sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu. Lalu Erwin melahapku bulat-bulat. Sangat cepat.

"Hmm, jadi begitu ya rasanya?"

Dia berdecak menjilat saliva di sekeliling mulutnya dan bibirku.

* * *

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

* * *

Levi masih duduk di ruang santai Erwin dengan kedua lutut melipat di atas sofa. Padahal malam semakin larut. Pertemuan singkatnya dengan Eren membuatnya terjaga.

"Kau tahu, kantung hitam di matamu bisa membuatmu seperti monster. Apa tidak apa-apa anak-anak melihatnya?"

Erwin menyimpan segelas kopi dan segelas teh panas di meja.

"Tadi itu... kau kenapa?"

Saat Erwin berkata begitu, yang Levi cemaskan bukan tentang jawaban mengenai keadaan dirinya, tapi raut Eren ketika berusaha mengejarnya.

"Mau?"

Erwin menyodorkan sebatang rokok. Levi meliriknya dan berdecak dalam hati, memalingkan muka dari kotak rokok.

"Ada apa? Kalau kau tak berkata, aku tidak akan mengerti." Kata Erwin lagi sembari memantik ujung rokok.

"Rokok tidak pernah terdengar cocok untukmu, Erwin."

"Ya, kau yang lebih cocok, tapi kenapa kau berhenti?" asap putih tebal mengepul keluar dari mulut Erwin.

"Aku ingin tidur."

Erwin menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya, perlahan-lahan menarik kepala Levi turun, membiarkannya tidur terlentang lalu ia bagi sisa asap dan manis rokok dibibinya kepada Levi. Malam pun bergulir dengan gairah yang tak bebas. Sesuatu menahannya, pertemuan Levi dengan Eren, dan sejuta prasangka Erwin tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi hari ini dengan Levi. Erwin memang bertemu dengan Eren, bahkan mata mereka sempat bertabrakan, tapi tak ada penjelasan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Diam-diam resah pun menyusup di antara mereka yang menjadikan penghalang dalam kegairahan malam.

* * *

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

* * *

"Yo! Selamat pagi, Lev!"

Levi bertopang dagu, menahan kening yang rasanya siap jatuh kapanpun dia duduk atau berdiri. Pandangannya berputar-putar, dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia juga khawatir kalau-kalau sisa bau alkohol semalam masih tercium. Padahal Levi hanya minum satu tegak kecil. Ini gara-gara Erwin, rutuknya dalam hati.

"Wow, sepertinya ada berita hebat pagi ini."

Levi masih mengabaikan Hange.

"Tapi, pasti bukan mimpi basah dengan Eren ya?"

Levi mendesis sebal.

"Kau sudah ngeseks ya semalam?"

Untuk kalimat yang satu itu, Levi tak bisa hanya duduk saja dan pura-pura tak mendengar. Ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja, karena ia tidak bisa menghajar Hange di sekolah.

"Kau ingin kucabik-cabik?" geramnya.

"Oh, apa? Tidak mungkin." Dengan santai Hange menyesap kopi paginya. "Tubuh habis ngeseks tidak akan mampu melakukan itu." Kemudian dia berlalu seolah yang dibicarakannya adalah tentang cuaca cerah pagi ini.

Jika saja yang dikatakan Hange itu tidak benar, Levi sudah pasti menyeretnya ke belakang sekolah dan mereka benar-benar beradu jotos di sana. Sayangnya Levi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali duduk perlahan-lahan seperti penderita ambein.

"OH! ASTAGA!"

Mendengar jeritan histeris Hange, Eren menggeram, menutup kedua telinganya.

"Oh! SUNGGUH KAH? SUNGGUH KAH? KITA AKAN KEDATANGAN ANAK MAGANG? KAU BERCANDA KAN?!"

Levi menarik beberapa buku, menyimpannya di atas kepala, berharap buku-buku itu mampu meredam suara. Ia memutuskan untuk diam di meja sampai jam mengajar tiba.

"YA AMPUN! AKU SUKA SEKALI DOKTER MUDA!"

Entah dengan siapa Hange mengobrol, dan dengan siapapun itu, jarak mereka pasti cukup jauh dari Levi, karena Levi sama sekali tak bisa mendengar suara lawan bicara Hange. Si empat mata itu benar-benar sebuah masalah di pagi hari.

"YA! AKU BERSEDIA MENJADI PEMBIMBINGNYA! SERAHKAN SAJA DOKTER MUDA ITU PADAKU!"

* * *

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

* * *

Sebelah kakinya bergerak-gerak gusar, kedua tangannya saling bertaut diam-diam menari kebingungan. Beberapa anak berbaur dengan baik seakan mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak SD. Beberapa yang lain bercakap-cakap sederhana, berkenalan diri, dan hanya Eren yang menyelinap melarikan diri, menyusuri koridor dengan kaki pendeknya dalam keresahan mencari tempat yang ia pikir bakal menerimanya dengan baik.

Hari itu matahari bersinar terik. Di tempatnya tinggal, bunga sakura bermekaran terlalu cepat. Musim semi hampir berlalu ketika tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Jadi sekolah memperbolehkan murid-muridnya untuk tidak mengenakan seragam musim semi. Tapi Eren sangat suka seragam musim semi.

"Dasimu," seseorang menegur. Eren terperengah melihat ikatan dasinya yang nampak baik-baik saja. Sewaktu di jalan tadi, ikatannya sempat terlepas, dan Eren, dalam benaknya, telah mengikat dasi itu dengan simpul yang sama seperti yang dilakukan ibunya.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau mengenakan dasi?"

Guru itu menyimpan map yang dibawanya. Ia duduk berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan Eren, lalu ia betulkan ikatan dasi Eren.

"Dimana kelasmu?"

"Sa-satu... A."

"Nah, selesai." Guru itu berdiri membersihkan seragamnya dari debu. Ia ambil map yang tergeletak di lantai. Kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan terbuka kepada Eren. "Ini bukan wilayahmu. Biar ku antar ke gedung kelas tahun pertama."

Tangan guru itu terulur, dan nampak sangat lebar. Eren tak kaget, tapi sungguh warna kulit guru itu terlihat berbeda dari kedua orangtua maupun dari miliknya sendiri. Telapak tangan itu putih seputih susu, dan anehnya terasa hangat.

Eren tak ingat kenapa bisa dirinya tersesat, tapi ia ingat betul bagaimana gedung itu mendadak terasa sepi sampai terdengar derap langkah mereka yang berirama memantul di antara dinding, dan hal yang paling aneh yang terjadi hari itu adalah gedung kelas tiga yang mampu memuat ratusan anak itu terasa hanya sepanjang satu meter, sehingga Eren membuat langkah yang kecil karena cemas jika mereka harus cepat-cepat melambaikan salam perpisahan.

"Levi," kata guru itu memperkenalkan diri, dan Eren melafalkan terus menerus nama itu. Sebuah nama yang membuatnya cemas tiap pagi mengira-ngira akankah mereka akan bertemu lagi, dimana, ketika mereka sedang apa, jika bertemu, topik apa yang harus mereka obrolkan, dan begini lalu begitu, dan seterusnya. Perasaan cemas yang tak berhenti mengalir, dan dengan cara yang aneh itu kebahagiaan menyertainya.

* * *

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

* * *

"Kenapa? Buntu ide lagi?"

Mikasa memidahkan setumpuk buku di meja Eren ke sudut menyisakan lahan untuk kopi dan camilan.

"Dari awal kan sudah ku bilang, jurusan kedokteran akan membuatmu sekarat." Katanya lagi.

"Tidak. Kedokteran tidak susah jika Ayah membantu." Eren menarik daun telinga cangkir di mejanya, kemudian menyesap kopi yang masih mengeluarkan uap. "Hanya saja, kemarin aku…"

"Kau kalah dari Armin lagi?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu." Eren menarik nafas dalam hendak menceritakan bagaimana kemarin dirinya tak sengaja menemukan seorang guru favorit di masa lalu. Ia ingin katakan macam-macam hal di pertemuan yang tak lebih dari lima menit itu. Ia ingin tanyakan banyak permasalahan tentang pertemuan singkat mereka. Tapi, "sudah, lupakan saja." Eren membuangnya. Ia harus membuangnya seperti Guru Favorit itu membuang Eren dan menyepelekannya Cuma gara-gara perbedaan usia. Orang tua memang berpikiran kolot. Kaku. Penakut. Dan.. ah! Sudahlah!

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak berjaga, Mikasa?"

"Aku kabur."

"Kau tidak boleh kabur kalau sedang bertugas," Eren mendesis seraya mendelik seragam Mikasa. "Apa orang-orang tidak curiga ada Polisi kabur ke sini?"

"Aku bilang, ada inspeksi dadakan. Jadi mereka biarkan aku masuk."

"Inspeksi apaan…" gumam Eren, sekali lagi menyeruput kopinya.

"Kapan masa magangmu dimulai?" kata Mikasa di sudut ruangan. Dia membuka-buka beberapa buku koleksi Eren.

Eren tak lekas menjawab, karena bagaimana pun juga pertanyaan itu sangat menyebalkan. Dirinya seorang calon dokter yang memiliki prestasi bersaing di kelas dan aktif mengikuti kegiatan kesehatan di luar kampus. Ia cukup terkenal di beberapa rumah sakit sebagai relawan yang cekatan dan tepat dalam menghadapi masalah, seolah-olah sudah menjadi seorang dokter saja. Belum lagi, ayah kandungnya seorang kepala dokter di rumah sakit ternama. Bagaimana mungkin kecerdasan dan kemampuan seorang dokter tidak turun mengalir ke darahnya? TAPI, ketimbang magang di rumah sakit, pihak kampus menugaskan Eren menjadi dokter sekolah di sekolah yang sama sekali tidak terkenal.

Eren memijat-mijat keningnya sambil mendesis menahan gemerutuk gigi gerahamnya yang saling beradu. "Siang nanti, Mikasa. **Siang nanti.** "

"Wow, kau terdengar besemangat." Kata Mikasa, menyindir nada rendah Eren. "kau butuh ditemani?"

Eren menatap layar ponsel yang menampilkan jam digital. Oh, ini waktunya sudah tiba. Ia harus segera bersiap.

* * *

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wow~

Ternyata saya meng-update-nya lama sekali. Hahaha.

Oh, sebentar lagi IFA. Dari dulu ingin gabung IFA, pengen banget salah satu karya minimalnya masuk nominasi, tapi apa daya… author jarang update tak bisa berkutik. /Cuma curhat/

Ngomong-ngomong soal hubungan beda usia, saya pernah baca buku berjudul Lolita, and that's damn awesome. Malah saya sempat berpikir pedofilia itu bukan kelainan. Kalau kita memang mencintai seseorang (terlepas dari gender, ras, dan usia), kita bisa apa? Memangnya kita bisa memilih kepada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta?

Oh, terimakasih untuk semua review, favorite, dan follows! ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Young Doctor

14/11/17 11:15pm

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

.

Original characters and story of

Shingeki No Kyojin by

Hajime Isayama

(A Fanfiction)

By Kohan44

.

.

"Tidak menyangka kan?"

Hange menyikut pinggang Levi, menggodai lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Hange juga terkikik dengan suara yang tak ditahan ketika mereka berdua menonton dengan terang-terangan seorang dokter muda mengobrol dengan polisi cantik di pekarangan sekolah.

"Ini ulahmu, kan?" Levi menuntut balik.

"Ulah apa? Aku Cuma guru kontrakan. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Levi menggeram, antara kesal kepada Hange atau karena apa yang ditontonnya. Jadi, Levi memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Hey! Aku ditugaskan menjadi pembimbingnya."

Levi tetap berjalan lurus.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

Levi mengabaikannya lagi.

"Hey! Ackerman!"

.

.

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

.

"Kapan saya bisa berkenalan dengan guru lain?"

"Hmm," Hange mendengung. Sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap dagu, tapi raut mukanya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang tengah berfikir. "Kedatanganmu sangat mendadak sekali. Kami tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa. Karena sekarang sudah lewat dari setengah hari sekolah, mungkin kita akan berkumpul setelah jam sekolah selesai."

"Boleh saya tanya, seperti apa saja guru-guru di sini?"

"Woaaah!" Hange berseru ketika membuka pintu ruang UKS. "Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak mampir ke sini!"

Tak menghiraukan dokter muda tersebut, Hange sibuk berlari kesana-kemari, mengecek apakah barang-barang lama yang biasa dia gunakan masih ada atau tidak. Hange juga meracau soal masa lalunya ketika masih menjadi petugas kesehatan. Kemudian Hange sibuk memberi petunjuk-petunjuk yang sebetulnya sudah diketahui benar oleh dokter muda ini.

"Oh, Hange, saya tidak bermaksud kurang sopan, tapi… saya-"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan murid-murid di sini ketimbang guru-gurunya?" Hange memenggal.

"O-oh…" dokter itu terbata. "A-anu, ini…"

"Tadi, kau bilang namamu siapa tadi?"

"Eren. Eren Jeager. _Jeager_ ditulis dengan huruf J dalam alfabet."

"Oh, iya, Eren. Jadi sebelumnya kau pernah bekerja di sekolah?"

Eren menggelengkan kepala ragu-ragu. "Belum pernah."

"Nah, nikmatilah. Soal guru-guru, kau akan tahu sendiri seperti apa mereka begitu kalian saling bertatapan, dan… kau pasti akan sangat menyukai sahabat terbaikku."

"Sahabat?" dan Eren membayangkan betapa ramahnya guru-guru di sini sampai mereka bisa bersahabat.

"Aku harus pergi, Eren. Ada kelas. Sampai jumpa di jam sekolah berakhir, ya!"

Dengan itu, Hange pergi melompat-lompat kecil sembari menyenandungkan nyanyian riang gembira. Eren menontonnya sampai keluar pintu. Tadinya dia pikir Hange itu bakal jadi pembimbing yang ramah-tamah, oh, maksudnya.. ya, Hange itu ramah-tamah, tapi sedikit tidak biasa.

.

.

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

.

"Masih ambein?"

Hange terkekeh menahan tawa di depan meja Levi.

"Kau sangat suka bekerja, ya? Sampai-sampai tak mau berbenah pulang meskipun jam sekolah sudah beres. Jangan-jangan kau mau kuburanmu disimpan di sini."

"Oooh~ siapa yang bilang kita bakal langsung pulang?"

Levi mendeliknya cepat, dan secepat itu pulang Hange melayang ke meja Petra.

"Petra!" sapanya kencang. "Kau sudah tahu kita kedatangan dokter baru?"

"Oh, iya, sudah… tadi kami berpapasan di koridor sekolah."

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Umm… sepertinya umur kami tidak jauh berbeda ya?"

"Dia tampan, kan?"

"Ah, Hange…" Petra membalas malu-malu dengan rona merah jambu yang mulai nampak menyembur di kedua pipinya.

"Jangan bilang kau suka padanya setelah kau bilang padaku kau menyukai Levi."

"Hange!" Petra mendesis sembari memberi pelototan peringatan, tapi guru usil itu terkikik disengajakan.

Di sisi lain, Levi yang sudah pasti bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, berpura-pura tak dengar. Mejanya sudah rapi, dia pun sudah mengenakan jas, hendak ke gantungan mantel bersiap pulang. Namun, Pak Kepala sekolah menjegal jalannya.

"Maaf menunda kepulangan kalian. Aku ingin memperkenalkan anggota baru kita." Katanya tanpa basa-basi. Seluruh guru-guru pun berdiri menghentikan segala aktifitas mereka, lalu sejenak meluangkan waktu membungkuk memberi hormat kepada kepala sekolah.

"Nah, silahkan memperkenalkan diri." Katanya kepada anggota baru yang dimaksud. Tapi anggota itu terbata, terkesima menatap Levi.

"Oh, apa kalian sudah saling kenal?" kata Kepala Sekolah.

"Ini pertemuan pertama kami." Kata Levi menyela cepat, dan dengan begitu mulut Eren menggantung terbuka.

"Iya, sepertinya." Eren ikut menimpali dingin.

Sesi perkenalan dan penyambutan itu terasa amat panjang. Levi sudah lelah memutar-mutar bola matanya menghindari Eren. Karena entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau Eren memang menatap ke arahnya sedari tadi.

.

.

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

.

Levi memagut bibirnya. Lidahnya bergerak menerebos cela, menarik lidah Erwin lalu menghisapnya tanpa irama sampai terdengar kecipak basah.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Erwin menariknya, memberi jeda kepada ciuman yang tak memiliki rasa apapun.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Apa kau suka?" Erwin balik bertanya.

"Ya."

Levi menurunkan kepalanya lagi, mengincar bibir Erwin, tapi Erwin memalingkan muka, mendorong Levi yang menindihnya.

"Aku tidak suka, Levi."

"Apa karena kemarin kita baru saja melakukannya?"

Erwin menggelengkan kepala, menyingkirkan seluruh tubuh Levi dari tubuhnya.

"Ada sesuatu dalam pikiranmu. Meskipun kita melakukannya, tapi aku melihatmu seolah sedang melakukannya dengan orang lain."

" _Bullshit._ " Levi menggumam seraya beringsut dari sofa lalu mengambil kemeja dan berbenah siap pergi.

"Mau bercerita?" tawar Erwin.

"Tidak."

Dan tanpa, Levi meninggalkan apartemen Erwin. Tak tahu bahwa Erwin terus terjaga semalaman di apartemennya menyeselai perkataan sepele itu.

.

.

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

.

PLATAK!

Terdengar jenggit nafas tertahan sesaat setelah penghapus papan tulis melesat mengenai kepala Reiner.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, katakan di depan kelas. Jika tidak, aku akan mengeluarkanmu." Kata Levi sembari memain-mainkan penghapus lain di tangannya. Semua murid seketika duduk tegap. Pandangan mereka ke depan, sementara Reiner dengan malas-malasan menonton guru mereka menerangkan.

"Ya, aku tahu bahasa Inggrismu bagus. Kelihatan dari rambut pirangmu."

Dan di sisi lain, di barisan belakang dekat Reiner, Eren duduk paling tegang dan tegap. Keringat berkucuran di keningnya. Dalam benak ia mati-matian mencari cara supaya kedua orangtuanya mengizinkannya mengecat rambutnya dengan warna pirang.

 _Oh…_

Sebuah perasaan menukik tajam di hati Levi ketika teringat kenangan di hari itu. Berapa lama waktu telah berlalu sampai murid yang paling berwajah serius itu tumbuh dewasa sekarang? Bahkan dia tumbuh jauh lebih baik dari apa yang bisa dibayangkan.

Levi memperhatikan bagaimana waktu mampu mengubah banyak hal.

Dulu, Eren bilang ingin masuk universitas pendidikan supaya dia bisa menjadi guru. Dulu, Eren bilang ingin pergi ke Amerika supaya dia bisa lancar berbahasa Inggris. Dulu, Eren bilang sepulang dari Amerika, tak peduli berapa lamapun dia di sana, dia akan kembali pada Levi dan mereka bisa bercakap dalam bahasa Inggris sefasih bahasa Jepang.

 _Dulu._

Kata itu begitu tegas. Meskipun hari itu berlalu sudah sangat lama, bahkan bayangan wajah Eren yang masih SMP pun mulai buyar dalam benaknya, namun kekecewaan kecil masih tersimpan. Perasaan yang tak mengenakan dari harapan yang tak diinginkan. Ada keinginan kecil bahwa Eren akan memegang kata-katanya sampai semua itu terwujud. Tapi…

"Apakah aku perlu mengatakan hal yang sama padamu?" katanya dengan suara lantang.

Jam istirahat selalu membuat sekolah terdengar ramai. Anak-anak sibuk bermain di lapang dan koridor sekolah. Bahkan perpustakaan pun ramai pengunjung. Levi berada di koridor gedung laboratorium yang hanya ramai jika jam pelajarannya tiba.

"Dengar," Levi melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ada orang yang berkata mereka menyukai hujan, tapi mereka berlindung di bawah payung. Ada orang yang berkata mereka menyukai matahari, tapi mereka mengerut menghindari silau. Ada orang yang berkata mereka menyukai angin, tapi mereka menutup jendela dan pintu ketika angin bertiup. Itu mem—"

"Itu membuatku takut ketika kau berkata kau menyukaiku." Seseorang memenggal, membuat Levi terperengah menoleh ke arah suara.

"O-oh," Levi terperanjat kaget.

"Aku juga suka buku itu." Katanya mengomentari sembari ikut bertopang dagu menatap keluar jendela, awan berarak di langit biru.

Iya, itu memang beberapa kalimat dari buku yang pernah menjadi tren, tapi itu sudah sangat lama sekali.

"Tidak makan siang?" katanya lagi bernada kasual.

"Tidak," Levi menelan ludah, berusaha mengeluarkan nada senormal mungkin, dan melupakan fakta lain yang tersimpan dari kutipan buku tersebut. Levi pun kembali berbalik ke arah jendela, bersikap seolah tak ada satu hal pun yang mengganggunya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Ahhh…" desahnya sembari mengerutkan kening, dan raut itu menghempas Levi kembali ke masa silam ketika wajah itu masih terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Sekarang, wajah yang sama telah berubah dengan fitur yang lebih tegas. Bentuk alisnya yang tajam, warna kulitnya yang matang, atau lekuk di lehernya, dan bahkan suaranya.

"Aku ingin makan siang, tapi aku sudah kenyang makan makanan pemberian anak-anak. Anda sendiri, kenapa tidak makan siang?"

Levi memperhatikan angin menyapu rambut lawan bicaranya, membelah rambut lurus itu dengan lembut. Lalu tergambar seorang anak yang suka sekali berseru memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Halo?"

"Oh!" Levi terbangun dari lamunan. "Tidak. Hanya tidak ingin saja." Balasnya dengan kalimat formal, seolah ini memang pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Anak-anak di sini sehat semua, tapi sepertinya aku yang bakal sakit karena terlalu banyak makan makanan yang tidak jelas."

"Hah?"

"Mereka suka sekali memberi. Aku kira ada yang sakit ketika mereka datang berbondong-bondong ke UKS, ternyata hanya...ahh," dia kembali menghela nafas. "Hanya satu anak yang datang karena sakit. Kukira sakitnya serius, ternyata kepalanya sakit karena lemparan penghapus papan tulis."

"Aku kira, kau ingin menjadi guru." Sekonyong-konyong Levi menyahut tentang sesuatu yang tidak terlalu masuk ke dalam topik.

"Maaf?" Eren menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dulu, kau bilang ingin menjadi guru, kan?"

"Oh, dulu kita pernah mengobrol soal itu?"

"Dulu kau suka sekali berbicara, Eren."

"Bukan. Maksudku, kita memang pernah bertemu ya, dulu?"

Levi tercekat dalam hati. Sesuatu menohok ulu hatinya. Tidak. Seharusnya Levi tidak perlu merasakan ini, karena jelas-jelas Levi yang mempertegas bahwa mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun di masa lalu.

" _Ini pertemuan pertama kami._ " Levi bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri mengiang-ngiang di telinga. Kalimat pertama mereka di salam perkenalan waktu itu, dan Levi pun ingat persis bagaimana raut Eren ketika menjawab, " _iya, sepertinya._ "

"Oh, iya.. benar. Sepertinya aku salah orang." Kata Levi melarat ucapannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini karena ada yang harus aku ambil di lab biologi. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Kata Eren mengakhiri percakapan mereka, dan meninggalkan perasaan kacau balau di hati guru yang sudah tak muda lagi.

.

.

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

.


	6. Chapter 6 : Fantasi

**ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

* * *

.

.

Original characters and story of

Shingeki No Kyojin by

Hajime Isayama

ANXIETY

(A Fanfiction)

by Kohan44

* * *

Di hari itu, Levi pulang amat cepat. Dia berlari ke gedung apartemen yang awalnya paling enggan dia datangi. Dia tergopoh-gopoh menekan tombol lift. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah menunggu lift mengantarnya ke lantai atas. Saat pintu lift terbuka bukan di lantai yang dituju, dia mendesis smebari menundukkan kepala, tak mau bermasalah dengan penumpang lift lain. Seorang ibu-ibu beserta anaknya masuk. Di denting lift berikutnya, Levi maju ke depan pintu, dan langsung menyerobot ketika pintu baru terbuka sedikit, membuat ibu-ibu di belakangnya geleng-geleng.

Levi hampir meninju tiap balok angka di pintu, sampai terdengar bunyi ketukan keras, dan kotak pengaman pintu itu mengeluarkan bunyi _bip_ dengan lampu merah, membuat Levi melayangkan satu tendangan. Dia mengulangi kata kunci, kali ini sedikit pelan. Kemudian pintu terbuka dan Levi berlari melesat ke ruang tengah. Kosong. Levi berlari ke kamar. Kosong. Levi berlari ke dapur. Kosong. Lalu dia kembali ke ruang tengah mendapati jam digital di atas TV menunjukkan jam pulang Erwin Smith masih jauh.

Levi menjatuhkan diri di sofa, melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat, menekan keinginan bodoh menghubungi Erwin sekarang dan meminta cepat-cepat pulang, atau kalau bisa tinggalkan saja apapun yang sedang dikerjakannya, tapi itu terlalu bodoh. Sama sekali tak terdengar seperti seorang Levi Ackerman.

Jadi, dia menunggu sampai hari menjadi gelap. Di segala penjuru ruangan itu gelap. Ketika Erwin Smith pulang, dia tak tahu apartemennya sedang kedatangan tamu. Erwin melepas ikatan dasi sembari berjalan ke arah sofa tanpa repot-repot menyalakan lampu. Erwin tidak pernah melakukan itu. Erwin hidup sendiri dan tahu betul tiap posisi benda di ruangannya. Tapi begitu tiba di sofa...

"Lama sekali, Erwin Smith."

"Lama?"

Levi beringsut, menarik dasi yang ikatannya setengah terbuka, menindih Erwin di bawahnya dan melupakan seragam yang mereka kenakan, mengabaikan keringat, mengacuhkan rasa-rasa di mulut. Ada bau bir dan sushi. Levi benci itu, tapi pengecualian untuk kali ini, pikiran yang membutakannya. Hasrat yang datang menggebu-gebu, menarik kedua tangannya untuk membuang semua pakaian.

"Sentuh aku..."

Levi menuntun tangan lebar itu meraba tiap bagian tubuhnya sampai dia melenguh. Bagaimana jika tangan ini milik Eren? Levi mengerang keenakan ketika tangan Erwin menyapu lekuk pantatnya dan mencumbu pentil susunya. Bagaimana jika lidah itu milik Eren? Fantasi demi fantasi melompat cepat, dan di antaranya tersalip bayangan Eren tadi siang. Bentuk tegas wajah Eren, jari-jemarinya, jakunnya, tengkuk lehernya, dan suaranya. Jelas suara Eren tak senyaring dulu. Suaranya terdengar berat dan membangunkan gairah. Apa yang bisa dibuat suara itu ketika Levi membuka sabuk celananya?

Levi termenung menonton apa yang tersimpan di balik celana Erwin. Kira-kira, seperti apa milik Eren?

.

.

ANXIETY

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

.

"Heh, Pendek, apa penismu baik-baik saja?"

Levi tak menggubris kalimat pertama Hange di pagi hari. Padahal, sebenernya pikirannya menyahut amat cepat. Tentu saja, selama ini Levi telah menggunakan Erwin Smith kapanpun dia merasa butuh pelepas penat, dan Levi berulang kali berdecak lalu berkata, "Ah, kau berisik sekali!" tiap kali Erwin bertanya "Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Tidak biasanya kau meminta sex sesering ini."

Jika Erwin yang bertanya, _apa penismu baik-baik saja?_ Kemungkinan besar Levi bakal menjawab jujur. _Tidak, Erwin. Sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja gara-gara si Jaeger!_

"Kau masih belum membuat pergerakan ya?" kata Hange lagi sembari memidahkan letak buku di meja Levi. "Sudah hampir sebulan nih…"

Levi berbenah, menyiapkan buku dan beberapa media pembelajaran yang akan digunakannya di jam pertama sebentar lagi, dan menyibukkan isi pikirannya tentang rencana pembelajaran di kelas nanti, dan bukannya dipenuhi bayanng-bayang tubuh dewasa Eren Jaeger.

"Bahkan anak-anak SMP di sini lebih sigap daripada kau, Levi. aku rasa, mereka sudah punya nomer ponsel Eren. Padahal mereka masih perawan yang bahkan tak tahu cara meneguk sake."

"Urusi saja urusanmu."

"Tadinya aku mau begitu. Tapi sudah hampir sebulan ini, pertanyaan Eren selalu saja tentang kau, sementara kau masih saja berpura-pura tak mengenalnya. Membosankan."

"Serius?" Levi berbalik, hampir menjatuhkan sebuah buka ketika kepalanya berputar cepat menyahut kalimat Hange.

Hange, si guru yang paling suka bercanda ini, terkikik dalam hati. Memainkan gejolak perasaan remaja adalah hobinya, tapi memainkan luapan cinta bapak-bapak macam Levi Ackerman adalah hobi khususnya. Dengan seringai, dan tanpa memberi petunjuk apapun lagi, Hange menjawab "Buktikan saja sendiri."

.

.

.

.

HAAAAAAAIII!

Mungkin pembaca ada yang _cringe_ ketika saya menulis 'bapak-bapak'. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Ketawa dengan suara nge-bass)

Pada awalnya, saya nggak ada niatan menulis sex scene, tapi... saya kehilangan gairah untuk melangkah ke arah mana untuk jalan cerita ini. So... Jajajaaang!

Semoga fiksi ini bisa saya update seminggu sekali. Stay tune! Tunggu minggu depan! (kalemin tanda serunya, massss)


	7. Chapter 7 : Bau Perempuan

31/07/18 7:07 pm

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

* * *

.

.

Original characters and story of

Shingeki No Kyojin by

Hajime Isayama

(A Fanfiction)

By Kohan44

Bau Perempuan

.

.

* * *

Bara di ujung rokok merekah merah dan membakar bako dengan cepat. Eren menyesapnya seperti menyedot susu dalam sedotan. Ketika dia embuskan, batuk menyerang dan paru-parunya kembang-kempis kesakitan.

"Sudahlah," Mikasa merebut batang rokok dari tangan Eren. Mematikan baranya sebelum dia lemparkan ke semberang tempat.

Eren mengeluarkan sebatang lagi dari bungkus di balik saku.

"Kau ini!" Mikasa menyembur.

"Mau kau ambil?" mulut Eren tersungut-sungut menahan batang rokok. Mikasa meliriknya dingin.

"Tidak. Kau tahu apa yang bakal dilakukan seorang lelaki dewasa."

Eren membuang batang rokok yang hendak dibakarnya itu. Lalu menggeram dalam rahang tertutup. Tatapannya tak terlepas dari rokok yang meluncur dari ketinggian apartemen menjulang langit, bagai menonton para gadis yang membuka selangkangan mereka hanya demi bersama Eren. Entah berapa banyak wanita yang telah ditolaknya. Itu bukan karena Eren ingin menolak mereka, tapi Eren tak bisa meladeni mereka ketika tak satu pun dari mereka mampu membangkitkan gairah. Bagi dokter muda yang paling banyak melahirkan prestasi ini, mudah saja menjawab perkara gairahnya itu. Dia hanya perlu pergi ke tempat yang tepat, memilih _partner_ yang mirip dengan _dia_ , dan berimajinasi seperti melakukan seks bersama _dia_ , sekalipun Eren dan _dia_ belum pernah melakukan hal sampai sejauh itu.

"Dia nampak baik-baik saja." Ujar Eren sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam tundukan, seperti menyembunyikan ketakutan yang terus menekan ingin keluar. Eren berusaha tak mempercayai ketakutan ini, dan bersama rasa takut itu dia bergerak untuk bertemu lagi sang cinta pertama. Tapi cinta pertamanya kini telah digerus waktu. Mereka berdua sama-sama bermetamorfosis menjadi pria dengan umur yang cukup, yang mana menjadi alasan bagus untuk mengikat hubungan serius, tapi kenyataan menohok hati Eren. Eren ingat persis hari dimana mereka bertemu kembali. Cara Levi berkata _ini pertemuan pertama kami,_ memberi kesan kuat. Pria tua itu sudah jelas mampu melupakan kekasih kecilnya, yang tak lebih dari sebatas mainan. Mau dipikir berapa kali pun, tidak masuk akal buat pria dewasa mencintai anak SMP secara serius. Eren menyadari itu sejak awal, tapi dia tak bisa berlari dari Levi.

"Dia hidup bahagia," ucap Eren lagi. "Sementara aku menderita berusaha menjadi seorang pria."

Iya. Pria. Jika Eren tak segera menjadi seorang pria, bakal sulit untuk memahami Levi, dan cinta pertamanya itu bisa pergi dengan mudah, seperti kau menangkap kupu-kupu. Jika tak cepat-cepat dimasukkan ke dalam toples, kupu-kupu bisa terbang lagi. Tapi perlu trik khusus untuk memasukkannya ke dalam toples, dan itu menjadi bagian tersulitnya.

"Mungkin ini waktunya kau kembali menjadi lelaki yang lurus." Balas Mikasa.

Eren mendengus mendengar jawaban itu, hampir tertawa.

"Kenapa kau bersi keras menyukai lelaki yang menyukai lelaki lain?"

Mikasa menatapnya, dan dengan cepat angin berembus membawa debu dan memotong tatapan mereka. Itu perkataan jahat. Sangat tak menjaga perasaan. Tapi Mikasa mengacuhkannya, karena pilihannya hanya dua; mengabaikan perih ini atau meninggalkan Eren. Lalu Mikasa menarik Eren, menguncinya dengan satu sorot keyakinan.

Eren balik menatapnya, dan tak bisa membaca apapun selain melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri, tentang dirinya yang tak memiliki kemampuan menjadi seorang pria yang sesungguhnya dan menakhlukan Levi Ackerman.

Mikasa tahu itu. Mikasa selalu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Eren, bahkan ketika Eren mati-matian merahasiakan hubungannya dengan guru mereka di masa silam, atau ketika perkuliahan Eren sempat kacau setelah seringkali memergoki Levi pergi ke _gay bar._ Jika ada yang tidak diketahui Mikasa tentang Eren, itu pastilah tentang isi hati terdalam Eren; mengapa begitu sulit bagi Eren melupakan Levi Ackerman?

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku," Kata Mikasa sembari meraih dagu Eren dan menariknya lebih dekat. Eren terdiam, dan di waktu bersamaan dia bisa melihat seberapa lentik bulu mata Mikasa. Itu sangat cantik, dan Eren baru tahu kalau Mikasa punya titik-titik matahari di wajahnya. Oh, sekarang segalanya nampak jelas dalam jarak sedekat ini, dan Eren bertanya-tanya; apakah pada akhirnya dirinya akan berserah diri pada Mikasa?

Mereka telah bersama-sama. Bukan hanya sekedar teman dari kecil karena kebetulan bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Mereka telah seringkali berbagi makan dan tempat makan. Kasur dan cerita sebelum tidur. Pelukan dan tinjuan. Masa-masa yang dirindukan dan juga kenangan buruk. Mereka telah mengalami apa yang dinamakan hitam dan putih. Tapi kedekatan mereka hanya sedekat sepasang rel kereta api. Pergi kemanapun selalu bersama, tapi tak pernah menjadi lebih dekat atau pernah bertemu di satu titik.

 _Ah…_

Eren menjatuhkan kepala di pundak Mikasa. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggul Mikasa. Hidungnya mengendus leher dan dalam sekejap serangan masa lalu mengobrak-abrik gudang ingatan. Aroma ini melemparnya ke bangku sekolah. Saat gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya bertukar tatapan dan berbisik, Eren mengira-ngira apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Lalu di hari selanjutnya, seorang gadis memberinya surat yang kemudian surat itu berpindah tangan ke seorang guru yang memergoki Eren tengah membaca kata-kata picisan tersebut.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada larangan berpacaran di sekolah. Tapi, pacaran bisa menggangu belajarmu." kata guru itu.

"Bagaimana supaya aku bisa berpacaran dan tak mengganggu belajarku?"

"Kau harus memacari seseorang yang lebih pintar."

Eren tak lekas menjawab sekalipun jelas jawabannya apa. "Ketua Kelas?" ujar Eren. Kedua tangannya mengepal, menahan ketegangan. Eren berharap guru itu bakal menjawab "Bukan." Sebab, Eren ingin guru itu memikirkan satu jawaban tak masuk akal yang juga dipikirkan Eren.

"Yang lebih pintar dari dia." balas sang guru, dan jatnung Eren berdegup.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Mr Levi."

Gurat senyuman tergambar jelas di wajah dewasa itu. Eren tersipu malu dan langsung menyesali perkataannya. Sebelum rasa bersalah menyerang, guru tersebut mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak-acak rambut Eren, menyembuhkannya. Dia berkata, "Kau mau berpacaran denganku?"

Tanpa pikiran kedua, Eren membalasnya, "Aku mau." dengan sederhana dan jelas.

Surat picisan itu, Eren kembalikan. Eren diberitahu oleh guru tersebut bahwa setelah mengembalikan surat, mungkin sesuatu tak mengenakan bakal terjadi pada Eren. tapi dengan anehnya, gadis itu menjadi salah satu sahabat Eren dan tempat Eren berkeluh kesah tentang kekasih barunya.

"Emhh…" Eren mendesah, membiarkan nafasnya menyapu leher Mikasa. "Baumu seperti perempuan." Keluhnya dan sedikit demi sedikit melepas Mikasa untuk kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen.

* * *

.

.

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

.

* * *

Eren bertopang dagu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kepada pasien siang ini. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk di tiap jeda, seolah benar-benar sedang mendengarkan. Sesekali dia membuat suara, "oh," atau "iya, ya.. ya.. begitu ya?" atau nada seperti sedang berfikir "Hmm…" sementara siswi itu meneruskan keluhannya. Padahal pikiran Eren berkelana dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Pembicaraannya dengan Levi terputar kembali, dan Eren ingat persis tiap kata yang dilontarkan. _"Kali ini, aku yang akan mempermainkanmu. Kau tahu, kan? Ini peringatan."_

Kedua tangannya mencengkram angin. Mengepal kuat. Dia baru sadar, apa yang dikatakannya kelewat konyol. Tidak mungkin seorang pria berkata begitu. Mengancam dengan cara murah. Balas dendam yang tidak elit. Termakan emosi. Urakan.

"Tidak. Itu hanya sakit biasa." Eren menimpali ujaran khawatir yang menyerang telinganya bertubi-tubi, dan nada kesalnya lolos bersama kalimat tersebut, membuat si pasien terhenyak dan ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Maksudku, kamu tidak perlu secemas ini." Eren meralat kembali nada tak sopannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa melahirkan?" pasien itu menyahut.

"Sakit menstruasi itu normal." Lalu Eren menyergah sembari berputar di kursinya, mencari kertas kosong atau apapun, berpura-pura sibuk menulis resep atau apalah… Eren telah berusaha mengusir gadis ini sedari tadi, tapi dia keras kepala.

"Bagaimana Dokter tahu? Dokter bahkan tak menyentuhku!"

"Dia seorang dokter, bukan tukang pijat." Levi menyela tanpa permisi, membuat Eren dan gadis itu terhentak.

"O-oh, Mr Levi…" Eren terbata, setengah khawatir kalau-kalau pikirannya terbaca lewat raut muka, bahwa sedari tadi dia memikirkan Levi.

"Bukankah kamu terlalu lama di sini?" kata Levi kepada gadis itu.

"Sebenarnya tidak." Sahut Eren, lalu beralih kepada gadis itu. Salah satu tangannya menarik lutut gadis itu, membuatnya berputar menghadap Eren lebih dekat. "Ayo lanjutkan."

"Kembali ke kelas! Kamu bisa ketinggalan pelajaran." Levi bersikukuh, dan tak perlu ada bentakan atau pelototan untuk membuat siswi itu beranjak. Semua orang tahu soal tabiat Levi. jadi, jangan cari masalah dengannya.

Eren mengerling. Tentu saja kekuatan seorang dokter muda tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kekuatan guru senior di sekolah ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?" kata Eren akhirnya.

Levi malah berdiam diri, menonton Eren bagai serangga malam mengerubuni lampu taman.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8 : Cinta Monyet

10/08/18 2:18 pm

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

.

Original characters and story of

Shingeki No Kyojin by

Hajime Isayama

(A Fanfiction)

By Kohan44

.

.

Eren mengerling, hampir terlihat membuang muka. Dia ingin membantah, tapi tentu saja kekuatan seorang dokter muda tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kekuatan guru senior di sekolah ini. Kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah selagi Levi menunggu sejenak sampai langkah kaki murid yang diusirnya itu benar-benar pergi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?" kata Eren akhirnya.

Levi malah berdiam diri, menonton Eren bagai serangga malam mengerubuni lampu taman. Sebab, Levi ingin menyerang Eren atas tindakan dokter muda tersebut yang mengincar muridnya, tapi pada satu sisi, mengingat masa lalu mereka, Levi mendadak lemah.

"Pak?" Eren memanggil lagi, dan kali ini sungguh membangunkan Levi dari lamunan, menyadarkan niat awal kedatangannya kemari.

Semua berawal dari momen lima menit setelah puncak kenikmatan bercinta dengan Erwin Smith. Momen singkat yang menguras isi otak, membongkar apa yang telah tersimpan, menghantamnya dan membuatnya berhamburan. Pada satu bagian, itu membuka pintu-pintu ide brilian. Di bagian lain, kegelapan yang menyertainya, kecemasan dan perasaan terancam menyeruak, mengobrak-abrik ketenangan dan tanpa ampun mendorong siapapun untuk bertindak meniadakan perasaan itu.

"Kau bertemu mantan?" suara berat Erwin memecah keheningan.

Levi menelungkup di dada Erwin, terdiam mencari jawaban yang cerdas dan bukan sekedar tepat, sambil mendengar detak jantung Erwin.

"Dia magang di sekolahku." Ujar Levi.

"Dia mengejarmu lagi."

"Pikirmu begitu. Orang yang sudah sakit hati, mana mungkin bisa berbuat baik."

"Aku kira kau tahu dia itu orang macam apa."

"Memang tahu, dan kau tahu apa?"

Erwin mendengus atas nada kepura-puraan Levi tentang... tentang banyak hal, dan itu cara Levi membuat banyak peluang yang akan memudahkannya mengelak dari Erwin. Tapi, Erwin mengenal benar tabiat Levi. Erwin mengenalnya bukan dari lamanya mereka bertemu, melainkan dari sangat sangat sangat dalamnya dia mengikat Levi di hubungan yang tak berlabel ini. Tanpa kejelasan apakah mereka teman nge- _sex,_ teman bersimbiosis mutualisme, dan tak mungkin hubungan _kekasih_ menjadi salah satu pilihan label. Untuk mengendalikan keadaan, Erwin menyahut "Levi, bagaimana kalau kau pindah tempat kerja?"

Levi bangkit seraya berkata ogah-ogahan, "Ada-ada saja kau ini."

"Karena aku mengenal sifat mantan pacarmu. Hey," Erwin menarik tangan Levi, mencegahnya meninggalkan kasur.

"Lalu apa jika dia memang mengejarku?"

Lidah Erwin bergelung tertahan, kata-katanya tersendat dan Ini pertama kalinya dia ragu-ragu dalam berbuat. Sebab, jika dia katakan dengan lantang dan jelas, Erwin tahu konsekuensinya. Erwin mengerti Levi bukan tipe orang yang menetap dan tinggal di satu sisi dan mempertahankannya terus. Levi seperti serangga di taman. Selama ada lahan untuk bunga bermekaran, dia akan terbang ke sana. Ke tempat yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Jadi, Erwin memutar ide lain dengan berkata, "Dia memiliki perempuan itu."

"Apa?"

"Perempuan."

Kendati Erwin tak memberi nada khusus di kata tersebut, Levi sadar benar sindiran satu kata itu. Tanpa diberitahu begitu, Levi tahu kehadiran Mikasa Ackerman di kehidupan Eren. Gadis yang suka membuntuti Eren sejak dulu. Dulu sekali. Bahkan sebelum Levi mengenal Eren. Saingan cinta. Gadis paling menyebalkan. Sok. Padahal dia Cuma bocah dibanding Levi. Buat Levi, gadis itu ancaman. Sungguh ancaman besar, dan membuat hati tak karuan ketika Eren belum menentukan pilihan; siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hati. Tak disangka, sampai Levi dan Eren berpisah, saingannya itu masih mampu bertahan, bagai mengalahkan Levi secara telak. Dengan trik yang bagai telah disusun dan dirumuskan matang bertahun-tahun. Supaya gadis picik itu bisa berkata, " _heh lihat, siapa yang tertawa di akhir? Hahaha..."_ Hari ini, Levi akan memastikan apa kehadiran gadis itu berarti bagi Eren hari ini. Apakah gadis itu benar-benar menang?

Saat dirinya masih di apartemen Erwin, niatnya itu kuat sekali. Mendadak, segalanya melemah ketika Levi tiba di kantor. Kakinya mengambil langkah lambat. Semakin ingat raut muka Eren, semakin memakan waktu yang lama untuk meraih UKS, dan di waktu itu ada perdebatan yang menghujam-hujam dan berkali-kali membuat Levi berhenti, tapi selalu saja ada pikiran yang mendorongnya untuk kembali melangkah.

Kemudian, di sinilah Levi, ditatap Eren dengan yakin bagai kuncian, menuntut apapun yang hendak dikatakan Levi, dan Levi mengatur nafas sambil menghindari tatapan itu ketika dirinya masih terhentak oleh serangan memori.

"Kau..." ujar Levi mengawali. Tangan kanannya meraih dasi, bergerak sedikit entah sedang mengendurkan ikatan atau sekedar bermain-main karena membahas Mikasa secara tiba-tiba membuatnya mendadak merasa tercekik. "Sungguh... kau bermain dengan _nya_?"

"Dengan siapa?" Eren menjawab cepat, sebab pertanyaan itu bagai mengarah kepada murid yang mendatanginya barusan.

"Apa ini balas dendammu?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Hentikan."

"Apa kau berada di posisi bisa menghentikanku?"

"Kenapa menurutmu tidak?"

"Karena ini balas dendamku."

Terasa tertohok di ulu hati, Levi dongkol tak karuan. Melarang Eren balas dendam bukan ide yang pintar untuk membela diri, tak peduli apakah itu perbuatan tercela atau tidak, sebab Levi yang menjadi alasan adanya balas dendam itu. Jika ada pihak yang disalahkan atau jika perlu mencari biang permasalahan, tentu saja semuanya akan mengarah pada Levi. Kalau begini, membawa topik Mikasa pun terdengar konyol.

"Terserah saja." Kata Levi, menyerah dan terjatuh. Masa bodo dengan harga diri dan kemenangan. Jika gadis picik itu ingin tertawa lantang, silakan saja. Levi tak mau tahu. Persetan dengan gadis itu. Karena apakah Levi kalah atau menang, masalah utamanya adalah Eren.

 _Balas dendam_? Levi menanyai dirinya sendiri. kata-kata itu terpatri dengan jelas. Levi pun, sebagai anak yang pernah dibuang oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri, jelas menginginkan kata itu, dan jika suatu hari dia bertemu kembali dengan pamannya yang berengsek, Levi ingin menodongnya sampai pamannya itu memberikan sejumlah uang yang pantas sesuai dengan semua kerja keras paksa dan kebebasan yang dirampas pamannya.

Sekarang, menyadari dirinya yang menjadi sasaran balas dendam, membuatnya berbangga hati. Ini artinya, Levi bukan yang menjadi korban. Malah, Levi berada di posisi _atas,_ sama seperti Ibu dan Paman.

"Kau ingin balas dendam?" kata Levi, sambil tersenyum sumringah ketika isi pikirannya makin terbuka terhadap kenyataan bahwa Levi berada di posisi yang _membuang_. "Kau yang satu-satunya terlibat, dan sebaiknya perhatikan baik-baik bagaimana cara orang dewasa bermain."

Cara orang dewasa bermain. Levi ahli soal ini. Buang. Lupakan. Jalani hidup baru yang lebih ringan. Selesai.

.

.

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

.

"Hey, kau merokok? Bagaimana bisa seorang dokter merokok?" tanpa permisi, Hange datang bersandar di pagar di sebelah Eren.

"Tidak." Eren meniup asap yang segera berhamburan tertiup angin, dan tak bisa menutupi raut jengkelnya akan kedatangan orang yang tak diundang ini. Eren ingin waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Levi tadi pagi, dan memutuskan apakah Eren perlu melanjutkan permainannya dengan siswi itu dan apakah hal tersebut akan mempengaruhi Levi. Tapi, jika seseorang datang mengganggunya, mungkin ini kehendak Tuhan buat Eren bersikap lebih santai.

"Ini kebiasaan orang yang kusukai." Katanya.

"Wow. Perempuan perokok." Hange menimpali sekenanya sembari menengadah memperhatikan langit biru yang nikmat untuk ditonton.

"Bukan perempuan."

"WOW!1!1!1!" Hange bangkit sembari bertepuk tangan penuh semangat.

"Apa aku bakal diberhentikan?" Eren tersenyum kecil. Dia ketuk-ketuk bara rokok di pagar besi sampai mati.

" _Chill_! Di sini juga ada guru homo."

"Yang benar?"

"Sandiwaramu buruk. Kalau sudah tahu, ya tahu saja. Tidak perlu pura-pura tidak tahu." Ujar Hange lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Eren, dan Eren terkekeh.

"Jadi, kalian berbagi cerita?"

"Dia tidak menyukaiku."

"Oh? Aku kira, sesama orang _gay_ saling mendukung? Ya, kau tahu lah... orang-orang yang suka berpawai pakai warna pelangi, dan mereka bakal memeluk siapapun."

"Tidak." Eren mengangkat bahu. "Kami sama saja seperti orang-orang 'normal'. Terlepas dari orientasi kami, pasti ada orang yang kita sukai, dan ada pula yang tidak."

"Tunggu, darimana kau tahu dia membencimu? Apa karena mukanya yang judes?"

"Mukanya memang selalu begitu kan?"

"Ya. makanya, aku ingin kau tidak berpikir Levi membencimu hanya karena dia terlahir dengan muka begitu."

"Tidak. Dia membenciku karena..." nada Eren menggantung. Salah satu tangannya bermain-main dengan sisa batang rokok "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya."

"Terlalu privat, ya? Tenang saja, aku tahu benar soal si Pendek. Biarkan aku membantu!" Hange menyampirkan sebelah tangan di bahu Eren, lalu menepuk-nepuknya keras seolah memberitahu seberapa besar Eren bisa mempercayai Hange.

"Terimakasih," Eren meringis menerima tepukan tersebut. "Tapi, aku rasa ini saatnya cerita kami berakhir."

"Kalian baru saja bertemu! Dia bahkan penasaran soal dirimu! Dan terus-terusan menanyaiku tentangmu."

"Masa?" Meskipun terdengar acuh tak acuh, tapi Eren tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai lebarnya.

"Ini!" Hange menunjukkannya sebuah layar dengan nama Levi dari beberapa pesan. "Ya, kan?"

Sebelah alis Eren naik sebelah sembari berusaha fokus membaca isi pesan tersebut.

"Bahkan aku yakin, dia punya masalah dengan penisnya sejak kau muncul." Hange menggulir tampilan layarnya, tak memperhatikan Eren yang tercekat mendengar perkataan itu keluar dengan enteng dari seorang guru pembimbing.

"Anda dan Mr Levi pasti sangat akrab."

"Yaa... begitulah."

"Apa kalian juga... bertukar... cerita?"

Hange yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya pun mengangguk ringan.

"Oh," Eren memulai kalimatnya dengan hati-hati. Isi pikirannya meluncur mulus ke dalam kerangka prasangka yang kini sedikit demi sedikit terbangun kokoh. Eren menebak-nebak apakah mereka cukup dekat untuk saling membicarakan masa lalu, terutama permasalahan asmara. Eren ingin mengonfirmasi, "Apa itu artinya—"

"Ya. ya. semuanya." Hange memotong. "Aku tahu masa lalu kalian."

"Oh..."

Mendengar nada itu, Hange segera menjejalkan ponsel. "Kau tidak akan mengejarnya?"

Dan seketika Eren menunduk, menonton batang rokoknya yang sekarang kusut karena ujungnya dipukul-pukul terus ke pagar. "Dia tidak menyukaiku."

"Aneh. Setauku dia masih menyimpan fotomu. Yaa... walaupun pada akhirnya dia merobeknya setelah tahu kau pacaran dengan perempuan."

Eren tak merespon. Informasi ini benar-benar baru buatnya, dan mencuci ulang pikiran Eren tentang Levi.

"Aku mengerti. Kalian yang dahulu itu hanya cinta monyet kan?" kata Hange lagi.

"Hanya karena aku anak SMP, bukan berarti perasaanku padanya hanya main-main."

Hange mendengus. "Jika bukan main-main, kenapa sekarang perasaanmu hilang?"

"Tidak hi—" Eren terhenti. Kata-kata " _balas dendam_ " yang pernah diucapkannya kepada Levi terasa terlempar ke mukanya dan membungkam mulut Eren rapat-rapat. Lalu dia menata perasaan, memfokuskan pikiran dan membuka kembali tujuan yang telah diniatkan di hari dirinya bertemu kembali dengan Levi. "Aku selalu serius. Hanya saja aku tak memiliki banyak kekuatan ketika aku masih SMP. Sekarang akan kutunjukan keseriusanku. Dulu aku menyayanginya dan dia menyia-nyiakanku. Dengan kekuatanku sekarang, dia akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku yang dulu."

"Eren,"

"Lihat saja hari Senin nanti."

"Apa?"

"Akhir pekan ini akan menarik buatku, dan mungkin buatmu juga, Guru Hange."

.

.

 **ANXIETY**

"Love. Obsession. Uncertainty."

.

.

Halo!

Kohanshishi lagi~

Awalnya, ANXIETY akan dibuat pendek, tapi karena terlalu lama dipendam, mendadak ceritanya memanjang.  
Cerita ini lebih update di wattpad anemone42


End file.
